The Pokémon Wars
by Ultram
Summary: Back in ancient times, discovery what went wrong in Pokémon history and threw everything out of balance. (FF.N messed up and made my series into one file.) Newest Episode: "The Moon Pokémon" - There are some new Pokémon appearing all around, and now th
1. The Start of an Empire

__

Before the War

On Earth, before Pokémon trainers, before Pokémon masters, before everything, Pokémon were free to do whatever they wanted. There were only 125 Pokémon in the beginning, or at least in the land ruled by the Indigo Pokégods. On Earth now, there are over 151 Pokémon. But, as you read on, millions of Pokémon went to war. Millions of Pokémon were discovered. And millions of Pokémon were killed.

Chapter One: Order and Command

Meowtho sit in his din. He lived in a large family. He seemed to be the only smart Meowth in his family, besides his twin sister, Meowtha. Meowtho was a strong and powerful Pokémon, just most other Pokémon didn't know. But soon, Meowth would show everyone. The world of Pokémon was out of order. Soon, Meowtho would show it, ordered.

"Dear," said mother Meowth to Meowtho, "if you wish so much to have 'order' so much, then why don't you go out into the world instead of staying at home."

"Meowtho," said his sister Meowtha, "the world has order. What the world needs is, command!"

The older brother, Meowthie, rolled his eyes. "Is command and order the only thing you two Meowth think about? Leaving will be the best thing you've done for this family!"

Meowtho nodded. "I shall leave."

"And I too," said Meowtha.

****

As Meowtho left, he thought of what to do.

"I need to give the world order," he said to himself, "and the only way to do that is to make the world understand the feeling of _pain!_ I'll give the world something to fear."

Meowtho's friend best friends, Ekans and Koffings, rushed over to him when he heard his plan.

"So," said Ekans, "you're going to start an Empire?"

"An Empire?" asked Meowtho. "An Empire." He smirked. "That's not half a bad idea. An Empire you call it?"

"You would rule all," said Koffing. "Showing the world how to run."

Meowtho nodded. "Hmmm, yes. I do agree!" Meowtho laughed. "Pokémon of the world, when ever you hear the name Meowtho, you shall scream in terror! For I, will control you all!"

Chapter Two: Pikachu

The First Pokémon Emperor Meowtho, along with his head commanders, Commanders Ekans and Koffing, Meowtho's, now large, empire went after was the famous Pikachu tribe in the Pikachu/Raichu forest.

****

Young Prince Pikachu walked along through the forest places. Nature was around him. And he could feel it.

Prince Pikachu, son of King Raichu and Queen Raichu, had always wanted to go on an adventure. Unfortunately, adventure was too dangerous for a prince like him to go on, or so his parents say.

Prince Pikachu was taking his morning walk with is bodyguard, Raichuna. Then, all of a sudden, a large flock of Spearow and Pidgeotto flew above Prince Pikachu.

"That's odd," murmured the prince. "Spearow don't usually fly by here until noon. Pidgeotto shouldn't even be here this season." Prince Pikachu turned to Raichuna. "What's going on?"

Raichuna shrugged. "They're headed for the village, so we better check."

Prince Pikachu and Raichuna walked back to the village. For some reason, the young prince had a sinking felling.

"All fire Pokémon," said Emperor Meowtho, "flamethrower, full blast! Burn the village!"

Meowtho and his men had attacked the Pikachu village from the sky. And now, Meowtho was going to destroy it.

"All water Pokémon," said Commander Ekans, "hydro pumps! Flood the village!"

"Grass Pokémon," said Commander Koffing, "use razor leaf! Destroy the village!"

The Pikachu village was being destroyed.

Meowtho laughed evilly. "Pikachu, bow before your new ruler! Emperor Meowtho of the _Pokénib_ Empire!"

****

"Pikachu," said King Raichu to his secret army of Pikachu, "we are under attack by a warlord who goes by the name, Meowtho. He is trying to start an empire. But we shall stop him, right my troops? Are you with me?"

The large army of Pikachu didn't move.

"Are you with me?" repeated King Raichu.

"I don't think they are King Raichu," hissed an evil voice. "I, Emperor Meowtho of the _Pokénib_ Empire!"

King Raichu turned to see Meowtho, and his troops, standing behind him. His wife, the Queen, was being held captive.

"Pokémon," said Meowtho, "attack!"

Chapter Three: Pidgey and Caterpie

The _Pokénib_ Empire flew from the Pikachu village, to their next destination in a small forest inhabited by Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill.

"This shall be the perfect place for _Pokénib_ to strike," said Commander Ekans, riding on a Pidgeotto.

"Didn't you think I knew that already fool," said Emperor Meowtho. "We'll train the Caterpie, Metapod, Pidgey, Weedle, and Kakuna to evolve and become stronger flying Pokémon like Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, or even Pidgeot!"

****

A Pidgeotto flock, along with a young Pidgey named Pidge and the leader of the flock Lord Pidgeot, flew out of the forest where there had been so many memories.

"Lord Pidgeot," said a Pidgeotto, "I'm seeing a large flock of Pidgeotto and Spearow heading this way! There seem to be a number of other Pokémon with them."

"Spearow and Pidgeotto?" wondered Lord Pidgeot. "There has never been a flock like that! It must be some kind of trap."

"A trap?" repeated Pidge. She seemed to flinch.

"Pidge," said Lord Pidgeot, "dive down and hide."

Pidge shot down into the forest below.

"My men," said Lord Pidgeot, "attack those Spearow and Pidgeotto! There is a new enemy arising."

****

Catera, a young Caterpie, walked along, heading from the Metapod tree, where many Metapod stood, waiting to hatch. Today, maybe Catera would join them, and transform into a Metapod.

As Caterpie walked along, a large flock a Spearow and Pidgeotto flew over head.

"Those dumb Pidgeotto," grumbled Catera. "Thank goodness Lord Pidgeot's flock is moving."

Caterpie stopped and sniffed. "What's that smell?"

Smoke seemed to be coming everywhere.

"_Pokénib_," came an Ekans, "in the name of Emperor Meowtho, attack these Weedle, Caterpie, Kakuna, and Metapod!"

Large fire Pokémon, like Charmander and Charmeleon started burning the forest.

"This is Lord Butterfree and Lord Beedrill," said two voices. "All Caterpie and Weedle carry our Metapod and Kakuna to safety! I repeat, all Caterpie and Weedle carry our Metapod and Kakuna to safety."

Catera rushed over, and picked a Metapod off a tree, and carried it off.

Then, things got worse.

Pidgeotto began falling from the sky. Some were dead but most had just been knocked out.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight," said a Meowth from a Pidgeotto.

Some Pidgeotto's landed. "Pokémon, hop on my back and fly to safety!"

Weedle and Caterpie, with Kakuna and Metapod on their backs, all hopped on. But Catera missed her ride.

"Come on Caterpie," said a Pidgey, "get on my back."

Catera hopped onto the young Pidgey's back.

Chapter Four: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur

Meowtho's Empire had finished off the Pikachu tribe, the Pidgeotto flock, and the Caterpie and Weedle village. Now, the Pokémon forest was next on his list.

****

Chara, Squirt, and Bulbie, all friends, headed to the spring that lay in the middle of the forest where they all lived.

Squirt, the youngest of them, he was a Squirtle. Bulbie, the one that wasn't oldest or youngest, she was a Bulbasaur. Chara, the oldest of the three, he was a Charmander. Though they could harm each other, the three were very close friends.

"I can't wait until we grow," said Chara. "By then, I won't be a Charmander anymore. I'll be a Charmeleon like my brother or even a Charizard like my father!"

"Yeah," said Squirt, "I could beat you up any day when I'm a Wartortle!"

"By the time your a Wartortle, I'll be Charizard," said Chara. "I'll blow you away with one blow!"

"Guys, guys, guys," said Bulbie, "calm down. You know when I learn solar beam I'll be the head Bulbasaur, or even Ivysaur, around here."  
"That's pretty funny," growled a deep voice.

"You, a Wartortle, I think not," came another voice.

"The day you become a Charmeleon is the day MagiKarp fly," said the last voice.

Chara, Squirt, and Bulbie turned around to see a group of Ivysaur, Wartortle, and Charmeleon.

"Ack!" they all cried.

A Koffing dropped down from a tree. "All Pokémon, attack in the name of the _Pokénib_ Empire!"

The Charmeleon began shooting large amount of fire at the trees. The Ivysaur began slamming the trees down onto the ground with their vines while the Wartortle began slamming the trees down with their bodies.

"Pokémon," said the Koffing to a Charmeleon, a Wartortle, and an Ivysaur, "harm these children until they join _Pokénib_'s cause!" The Koffing left to see something else.

"We haveta fight back," said Squirt. Squirt used his water gun to slow down the Charmeleon.

"Right!" Bulbie used her stun spore on the Wartortle.

"If you say so." Chara shot fire out of his mouth and burned the Ivytortle.

"We haveta get outta here," said Bulbie. "Meeting in the Hidden Mountains. We'll figure out what to do there!"

Chapter Five: Striking Back

Prince Pikachu and his bodyguard Raichuna had finally made it to the hidden mountains, after those Spearow and Pidgeotto had attacked their tribe.

The young prince had heard that these Spearow and Pidgeotto had attacked many others, but say there have been other Pokémon with them. Many of the Pokémon that had gotten away decided to regroup in the hidden mountains.

"Prince Pikachu," said Raichuna. "I have a suggestion to make. Since there are so many Pokémon here, and this Empire is brand new, why don't why attack them. They wouldn't expect that."

"Excuse me," said Pidgey, "but that sounds like a great idea." It turned to Prince Pikachu. "Are you the prince of the famous Pikachu tribe in the Pikachu forest?"

The prince nodded, "That is I."

"You are the perfect Pokémon to lead an attack like this," said the Pidgey. "My name is Pidge, and my new ally on my back is Catera."

"Hi," came a little voice. "I'm Catera, the Caterpie."

"So," said Prince Pikachu, "if we gather Pokémon from here and attack that Empire's small army . . ."

"We could stop the Empire from destroying more places," finished Pidge.

"Cool," came three young voices. "Can we help?"

Prince Pikachu, Catera, Pidge, and Raichuna turned to see a Squirtle, a Charmander, and a Bulbasaur.

****

"Commander Ekans and Commander Koffing."

The two Commanders, who were at the Caterpie and Weedle's old village resting, turned to see a Raticate.

"What is it?" asked Ekans.

"A flock a Pidgeotto have been spotted flying towards the Hidden Mountains," answered the Raticate.

"And you're bugging us why?" asked Koffing.

"We have also spotted a number of Pikachu and Charizard heading there too," it answered.

"Three Pokémon that _Pokénib_ has already attacked heading towards the same place," said Ekans.

"Looks like the Pokémon are planning to strike back," said Koffing.

Ekans turned to the Raticate. "Inform Emperor Meowtho that we have spotted the escaped Pokémon."

Chapter Six: Showdown

at the Hidden Mountain

Meowth and his Pokémon flew from the Caterpie's and Weedle's old village, and headed towards to Hidden Mountain on Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Spearow, while Beedrill were guarding them.

A number of Rattata, Raticate, Charmander, Charmeleon, Squirtle, Wartortle, Bulbasaur, Ivytortle, Pidgeotto, Spearow, Butterfree, Beedrill, Caterpie, Weedle, and Pikachu were ready to attack the Hidden Mountain.

****

Prince Pikachu's plan was ready.

Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, Squirt, Chara, Bulbie, Pidge, and Catera seemed to be the only ones left in the open at the Hidden Mountain.

The seven could see a large swarm of Pokémon flying towards them.

"Alright," said Prince Pikachu, "everything is going as planned." He nodded towards Squirt and Chara.

"Sir," said Squirt. He shouted. "All Squirtle and Wartortle, stand by to fire!"

"Alright," said Chara. "Charmander and Charmeleon, get ready to fire on my mark!"

The Pidgeotto, Spearow, Butterfree, and Beedrill that _Pokénib_ rode flew closer and closer, until they were only acouple of feet from the others.

"Prepare for trouble!" shouted Meowtho. He jumped off his Pidgeotto and landed in front of the group. Meowtho laughed. "You seven are the ones that are rebelling against the great Meowtho?"

"Yep," said Prince Pikachu. "You have no clue what you're getting yourself into."

"Fire!" shouted Squirt and Chara.

All of sudden water shot from the ground where the water Pokémon were, and hit the Pidgeotto and the Spearow out of the sky.

Along with that, fire hit the Beedrill and Butterfree from the fire Pokémon.

"All Pokémon," said Meowtho, "attack!"

Pokémon jumped from the sky.

"All Pikachu," said Prince Pikachu, "use your thunderwave to paralyze those flying Pokémon!"

A blast of electricity shot out from below and hit the flying Pokémon.

The Pokémon from the flying Pokémon landed on the ground.

"Bulbasaur and Ivysaur," said Bulbie, "vine whip those Pokémon!"

The sound of vines whipping Pokémon started to come from below.

Catera smiled. "My turn. All Butterfree, stun spore! Caterpie and Weedle, wrap them up with string shot!"

A number of Butterfree's started pouring their stun spore onto the enemies.

"Pidgeotto," said Pidge, "finish them off! Blow them away with your gust attack! All together!"

A bunch of Pidgeotto flew around in a circle creating a large gust, sending the rest of the enemy Pokémon flying.

"Raichuna," said Prince Pikachu, "body slam Meowtho for destroying our village!"

"Uh oh," said Meowtho, "looks like I'll be blasting off." Meowtho hopped backwards, and onto a Pidgeotto. He flew away.

"Looks like that's the end of the _Pokénib_ Empire," said Squirt.

"Somehow," said Prince Pikachu, "I think that's just the start . . ."

__

To be continued . . .

Sample Chapter to the Next Book:

Empire against Empire

Prince Pikachu and Raichuna flew on two Pidgeotto, with Catera on Pidge taking the rear of the aerial invasion.

"Do you really think the _Pokénite_ Empire and Meowtho's Empire are going to strike in the same place?" asked Catera, on Pidge's back. "What are the odds of that happening?"

"Pretty high chance," said Prince Pikachu. "Well, now anyways. Because of my plan, the two Empire's won't have any men left to battle."

"What if your plan doesn't work?" asked Pidge.

"Then our allies down there, including Chara, Bulbie, and Squirt, are in big trouble," said Prince Pikachu.

"It could be worse," said Catera. "It could be a trap!"

****

Chara, Bulbie, and Squirt, followed by a group of scouts, surrounded Meowtho's camping site.

"The _Pokénib_ Empire is going to get a charge outta this," said Chara. A number of Pikachu were up in trees."

"They'll get blown away," said Bulbie. A couple of Spearow, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree were flying above ready to blow the enemy away.

"And the rest of our men are ready to attack," said Squirt.

Bulbie and Chara glared at Squirt. "You were suppose to make a pun out of our men!"

"Oh be quiet before I punish you all," said a voice.

Chara, Bulbie, and Squirt turned to see Meowtho and Meowtha standing next to each other, with their men behind them, along with Chara and the other's allies.

"You've fallen right into _Pokénib_'s trap," said Meowtho.

"With the help of me, Meowtha of the _Pokénite_ Empire," said Meowtha. "Now with you three out of the way, we can rule the world, and take over the place of the Pokégods with no problem at all!"

"Brother and sister side-by-side, ready to destroy you weaklings," sneered Meowtho.

"Pikachu!" shouted Chara. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

The Pikachu shot out of the trees, and into the air. They did their electric attacks, as they were airborne.

"It's an ambush!" shouted Meowtho. "All troops attack!"


	2. Empire against Empire

__

During the Battle at the Hidden Mountain . . .

As Prince Pikachu and his troops attacked the _Pokénib_ Empire on the Hidden Mountain, Meowtha, Meowtho the leader of _Pokénib_'s twin sister, decided to start her own Empire. But, there was no way her twin brother's Empire would still be around. Destroying it would be her first task.

Chapter One: Attack of the _Pokénite_

Prince Pikachu and his Raichu body Raichuna walked through a small forest, which had a river nearby.

Prince Pikachu had led the Pokémon that the _Pokénib_ Empire had attacked into a battle against the _Pokénib_'s men. They had won the battle, but the _Pokénib_'s chance of winning the war was high.

"It wasn't that smart a thing to do," said Raichuna, "to let everyone go."

"It was the others' chose," said Prince Pikachu. "I said, if you wish to continue with me and fighting the _Pokénib_ Empire, come. If not, go find a place to live. I guess they decided that war was too much for them."

"But," said Raichuna, "other Empires might arise too. Meowtho's _Pokénib_ Empire probably started a whole chain reaction in time itself. He probably changed the way of a peaceful future."

"We need to get some water Pokémon to transport us to a safe spot," said Prince Pikachu. "I already talked to a Staryu and Starmie about taking us there."

"Attack!" shouted a voice.

All of a sudden, a number of Pidgeotto began using their gust attack on Prince Pikachu and Raichuna.

"It's an ambush," said Prince Pikachu. He began to charge up. "Pik-a-chuuuuuu!" A blast of electricity it a number of the Pidgeotto.

"I'll use my thunderbolt," said Raichuna. "Rai-chu!" Electricity shot up and hit the other Pidgeotto.

"Diglett," shouted the voice again, "dig!"

Diglett began shooting out of the ground rapidly. One hit Raichuna hard.

Prince Pikachu gasped. He thought for a quick second. He began moving from side to side really quickly. It almost seemed that there was two of Prince Pikachu. The Diglett were missing the prince.

"Raichuna," ordered Prince Pikachu, "use double team!"

Raichuna nodded and did the same.

"Raichuna," ordered Prince Pikachu again, "body slam acouple of the Diglett, but not all of them."

Raichuna body slammed two of them.

"Now," said Prince Pikachu, "Staryu! Water gun!"

All of a sudden, a star-like Pokémon came spinning towards Prince Pikachu and Raichuna. It landed and shot water at the Pokémon.

A Pokémon from a tree dropped down. "This is Commander Lickitung! The _Pokénite_ Empire, return!"

Chapter Two: Old Friends

Prince Pikachu frowned. The area had been cleared out. He had decided it wouldn't have been the best thing to chase after them.

He sighed. "That's not good."

"My prince, if I heard correctly, the Lickitung said _Pokénite_ Empire, not the _Pokénib_ Empire," informed Raichuna. "It seems we have a new enemy to look out for."

The prince nodded. He turned to the Staryu. "Is your other Starmie ally nearby?"

"Yes he is," the Staryu answered. "Will you still be needing us Prince Pikachu?"

The Pikachu thought for a moment. "Yes, yes I will need you and your brother. But for different reasons then we started out with.

Catera sighed has she moved the Metapod back to their trees.

After the battle at the Hidden Mountain, the bands of creatures had joined together to rebuild their homes and families. Many of the captives from the _Pokénib_ Empire had returned, injured, but had returned. Many others hadn't returned alive or at all.

They were creating their new homes in the forests west of the water lands.

Catera didn't really mind the move, and she _really_ didn't mind since some of her new friends she meet at the Hidden Mountain were there too.

Her main friends at the Hidden Mountain were Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, Pidge, Chara, Squirt, and Bulbie. But only Pidge, Chara, Squirt, and Bulbie were there. Prince Pikachu and Raichuna were on a mission to stop the remains of the _Pokénib_.

The Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur there were working on building the homes and villages. The Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard were collecting the items they needed to build their homes. The Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise were collecting water for the small town. The Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot were keeping a watch over the construction site with the Butterfree and Beedrill. Meanwhile, the Caterpie and Weedle were bring the weak, injured, or not moveable (this would be Metapods and Kakuna) to a safe place.

"Why am I always doing the dirty work," Catera muttered. "Always make the little guys work. Why can't these dumb Metapod move themselves?"

"Because we're in a state where we can do little," the Metapod answered.

Catera stopped. "Alright, do you want me to just leave you right here or something? If not, just stay quiet."

She walked over and placed the Metapod on the ground with all the other pods.

"Pst, Catera!" whispered a voice.

The small Caterpie looked around.

"Up here, in the trees," whispered the voice.

Catera looked up and there was a familiar Pidgey she had meet awhile back. It was Pidge, her friend from back home.

The bird swooped down. "Catera, you'll _never_ guess whose here!"

Catera gave her friend a look. "I'll be fine as long as it's not Meowtho himself."

In the main meeting area of the small under-construction-town, millions of Pokémon were watching the Prince Pikachu speak of what was going on.

Catera and Pidge watched. They were happy the Pikachu was back, but they had a feeling it had something to do about the _Pokénib_ Empire.

"Bugs, birds, lizards, turtles, and many other creatures out here," said Prince Pikachu. "I have come here to tell you about what is happening to our world. At first, it was calm, peaceful. Then, Meowtho's idea of order for our world came and his _Pokénib_ Empire appeared. Now, he has started a chain reaction in our world's future, for a new Empire has arisen: The _Pokénite_ Empire. And I have a feeling that Meowtho's empire is still growing. And the only way to stop it is to destroy it, both of them. So I am asking you all, Pokémon, join me for now to stop the _Pokénite_ and _Pokénib_ Empires!"

Chapter Three: Rounding Up the Troops

Many of the people began murmuring the words "_Pokénite_" and "_Pokénib_" and "_empires_."

"Now, you don't have to come with me," continued Prince Pikachu. "But if you don't, the world as we know will be ruled by an evil emperor. I do not want to risk all of your people, children especially, only your strongest warriors. Come to me after the meeting and talk to me about joining my cause to rebel against them."

Grouped together to see their friend once more, Chara, Bulbie, Squirt, Catera, and Pidge waited as the next Pokémon went to talk to Prince Pikachu about joining his cause.

As the Pokémon ahead of them left the Prince, the five Pokémon rushed up to Prince Pikachu.

"Guys! You're here!" said Prince Pikachu happily.

"You didn't think we'd just not show up, did ya?" asked Chara.

Raichuna stepped forward. "Give the Prince some air guys. I know you're happy to see him, I'm happy to see you kids too, but a person has to breath."

"Yes sir!" said Bulbie and Squirt.

Prince Pikachu sat down. "But I have a question for all five of you."

The five fell silent.

"Besides the battle on the Hidden Mountain, what battle experience to you five have?" asked Prince Pikachu.

Then everyone fell silent.

Prince Pikachu sighed. "Uh, that's what I thought. You'll be sub-commanders in the group, helping out the leaders. I'm sorry you couldn't be leaders yourselves but I'll need Pokémon with experience to help us. Do you know who?"

"A Pokémon that is strong and that could help fight would be someone like Raichuna that was super-powered by the Pokégods' evolution stones," said Chara.

"You should ask around, talk to the lead Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Beedrill, and so on," said Catera. "They are your best bet."

Prince Pikachu sighed. He turned to his bodyguard. "Raichuna, you could be helpful in this rebellion against these empires."

"How?" he asked.

"Because our people evolved you with the evolution stone of thunder, your powers are superior then most of us," said Prince Pikachu. "You should be the sub-commander."

"So Raichuna can be a sub-commander, but we can," said Bulbie.

"Fine, you'll be the heads over your groups when your groups on missions," said the prince. "Speaking of missions, I sent a Fearow out to search the area. They're looking for possible spots the empires could strike."

"So, have a plan yet?" asked Squirt.

Prince Pikachu smiled. "Of course. With skills, and with the Pokégods on our side, this plan should work."

It wasn't long until Prince Pikachu's Fearow had landed.

"Prince," said Fearow. "It appears that the _Pokénib _Empire is going to strike in two spots. Meowtho has confidence that his empire is doing well. One spot is Dragon Lake, while the second is the Beedrill Forest, right next to the Goldeen Lake."

Prince Pikachu nodded. "In that case, Squirt, Chara, and Bulbie-"

"I'm not finish yet, prince," said the Fearow. "It appears that the _Pokénite_ Empire is hitting the Goldeen Lake. This will probably mean the two empires will attack each other."

"And in doing so, they could destroy both places at once," said Raichuna.

Chapter Four: The Plan

"If they do strike, then we'll have a serious problem," said Prince Pikachu. "There are three attacks going on at once, and I only think I can stop two of them."

"What's your plan, my prince?" asked Raichuna.

"We can split up, half of the troops go to Dragon Lake while the other half goes to the Beedrill Forest to stop Meowtho's attack," said the prince. "But we would have no men left to fight the _Pokénite_ Empire."

"My I make a suggestion." Catera crawled over to the prince. "If we leave early, before they strike, the troops assigned to the Dragon Lake and Beedrill Forest mission may finish before the attack starts on Goldeen Lake. If one of the missions finishes first, they should head over to the Goldeen Lake to stop the _Pokénite_ Empire."

Prince Pikachu took a deep breath. "Fearow, when did you think they'd attack?"

"Tomorrow morning," answered the Fearow. "They were just setting up camp. The _Pokénite_ Empire was still heading to their camp, so I'm not sure."

"Good," said the Prince. "Rally the Pokémon, we'll need a good lay out on what we're going to be doing."

****

After some planning, Prince Pikachu had sent Chara, Bulbie, and Squirt off towards the Beedrill Forest, with a number of Pokémon to attack Meowtho's camp. Meanwhile, Prince Pikachu, Pidge, Catera, and Raichuna were off to the Dragon Lake to stop the _Pokénib_ Empire there too.

Prince Pikachu and Raichuna flew on two Pidgeotto, with Catera on Pidge taking the rear of the aerial invasion.

"Do you really think the _Pokénite_ Empire and Meowtho's Empire are going to strike in the same place?" asked Catera, on Pidge's back. "What are the odds of that happening?"

"Pretty high chance," said Prince Pikachu. "Well, now anyways. Because of my plan, the two Empire's won't have any men left to battle."

"What if your plan doesn't work?" asked Pidge.

"Then our allies down there, including Chara, Bulbie, and Squirt, are in big trouble," said Prince Pikachu.

"It could be worse," said Catera. "It could be a trap!"

****

Chara, Bulbie, and Squirt, followed by a group of scouts, surrounded Meowtho's camping site.

"The _Pokénib_ Empire is going to get a charge outta this," said Chara. A number of Pikachu were up in trees."

"They'll get blown away," said Bulbie. A couple of Spearow, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree were flying above ready to blow the enemy away.

"And the rest of our men are ready to attack," said Squirt.

Bulbie and Chara glared at Squirt. "You were suppose to make a pun out of our men!"

"Oh be quiet before I punish you all," said a voice.

Chara, Bulbie, and Squirt turned to see Meowtho and Meowtha standing next to each other, with their men behind them, along with Chara and the other's allies.

"You've fallen right into _Pokénib_'s trap," said Meowtho.

"With the help of me, Meowtha of the _Pokénite_ Empire," said a second Meowth. "Now with you three out of the way, we can rule the world, and take over the place of the Pokégods with no problem at all!"

"Brother and sister side-by-side, ready to destroy you weaklings," sneered Meowtho.

"Pikachu!" shouted Chara. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

The Pikachu shot out of the trees, and into the air. They did their electric attacks, as they were airborne.

"It's an ambush!" shouted Meowtho. "All troops attack!"

Chapter Five: Ambush –

A Three Way Battle

"Send in the aerial Pokémon of the _Pokénib_ Empire!" ordered Meowtho. "Destroy the rebels!"

"All Pikachu, aim and use your thundershock on those birds," said Chara. "We can beat those pair of Meowth."

"Alright, Charizard burn those cats!" ordered Squirt. "You can easily stop them."

Meowtha smirked. "Not as easy as you think."

"Char!" the Charizard all shot blasts of fire at the two felines, but when the fire cleared, they just stood there smirking.

Bulbie frowned. "They're protecting themselves with a light screen of some sort. We'll have to break through it. All Venusaur and Ivysaur, takedown now! Charizard, Blastoise, Wartortle, and Charmeleon use your strength attacks!"

"Chu!" All the Pikachu had already fried most of the birds, and there was no more aerial defense left for the two empires.

The group of Charizard, Venusaur, and the other stronger Pokémon tried breaking through the light screen, but it wasn't possible. There was some psychic Pokémon controlling it.

"All Kadabra," ordered Meowtha, "come out from hiding and attack now! My Fearow should all handle the sky."

"My Hypno, you may appear so you can stop these idiots," ordered Meowtho.

Suddenly, tons and tons of Kadabra and Hypno appeared from no where and surrounded the group.

Suddenly, a familiar Ekans and a familiar Lickitung appeared behind the two leaders.

"Lickitung, take command, I must depart, don't forget the plan." A Kadabra touched Meowtha and was teleported away.

"You too Ekans, and don't forget our plan." One of the Hypno picked up Meowtho and teleported the cat away from the battle.

"All bird Pokémon, knock those Pikachu from the threes!" ordered Lickitung.

Suddenly, tons and tons of Fearow which going full speed at the trees, knocking out some of the slower Pikachu.

"Flying Pokémon, attack them _now_!" ordered Bulbie.

"Row!" Tons of the Spearow went full speed at the Fearow, along with the Butterfree and Pidgeotto by the side, while the Pidgey were on guard.

The forest was in a state of war: Flames, leafs, and gushing water was flying everywhere, shocks of electricity were flying, and psybeams were being shot. It was chaos, which was perfect for the empires.

Ekans gave an evil look in his eyes. He glanced towards one of the Dugtrio that were popping out of the ground. "Order the rock force to start launching the Geodude and Graveler at all of the flying Pokémon."

"Yes sir," agreed the three Diglett as they dug underground.

"Commander," said one of the Kadabra to Lickitung. "Shall we began taking captives of the injured Pokémon."

"Yes," said Lickitung. "Both of the rebels and the _Pokénib_, we must make sure Emperor Meowtha plans succeed."

Suddenly, Bulbie glanced up and saw tons of Geodude, Graveler, and boulders hurled at their Pokémon and the enemy's Fearow-troops.

"It's a three-way invasion," murmured Bulbie. "They don't want to stop only us, they want to stop each other."

"Fearow, fly down and attack!" ordered Lickitung.

Suddenly, a Fearow dived down and slammed into Bulbie. Lickitung glanced down at the Bulbasaur and smirked. "We have one of the leaders, perfect. Kadabra, begin collecting."

****

When the battle had neared an end, all of the Pokémon of the rebels were totally wiped out, while some of both of the empires' Pokémon were still in fighting shape.

"Retreat!" ordered Chara. She was the only of her friends left. Squirt had disappeared, and she knew the _Pokénite_ Empire had already captured Bulbie.

The rebels had managed to leave, since the _Pokénite_ and _Pokénib_ Empires were both still fighting and didn't have the time to stop the pitiful rebels.

Chapter Six: Battle for Dragon Lake

"All hale our great dragon leader, the Jolt Pokégod Kingudora," said the main Seadra in the middle of Dragon Lake.

Tons of Seadra and Horsea were in the middle of the lake, worshipping a statue they brought of the Jolt Pokégod of the Dragons, Kingudora, to the Dragon Lake. Unfortunately, the other inhabits of the lake, the Dratini and Dragonair, weren't too thrilled of this.

"Kingudora!" shouted the small dragon Pokémon.

"Hold it, you Jolt Pokégod worshippers," growled a Dragonair that had slivered out of the water. "Do you realize that this is the territory of the Indigo Pokégods, and that worshippers of Kingudora are not welcomed in the Dragon Lake. Those who worship Kingudora are sentence to death."

"Trust me, that's the least of your problems." All of the dragon Pokémon glanced upward and saw swarms and swarms of Beedrill appearing in the sky with a flock of Fearow. Suddenly, the waters began to shift and three larger Gyarados shot from the waters. "Your Pokégods won't mean anything, now that Emperor Meowtha and the _Pokénite_ Empire is taking over!" A Victreebell appeared on the head of one of the Gyarados.

"It's an attack!" the crowd cried. "Run! Swim! Hide!"

All of the Gyarados spun around and created a giant tornado, destroying the lake and sending the statues flying and the Pokémon becoming badly injured.

"I smell victory," said the Victreebell proudly, leader of the attack.

"All I smell's a stupid plant!" A shadow covered the lake, and Victreebell looked up. There were Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Beedrill flying up high in the sky. On top of one of the Pidgeotto, was a familiar looking Pikachu. It hopped down next to Victreebell.

"Prince," said Victreebell. "What do you want, and why did you bring all these annoyances with you?"

"We're here to ambush your attack," replied Prince Pikachu.

Victreebell sighed. "Oh, pathetic little prince. You're too late. Even if you _do_ defeat us here, you won't win."

"We all ready know about the other attack, and my other troops are handling that," answered the Prince.

"Damn." Victreebell sighed once again. "Well there's only one thing to do." Victreebell vines shot out and grabbed Prince Pikachu. "I have your Prince! Don't make any sudden moves or he's gone!"

Pidge dived down, performing a quick attack, and sliced Victreebell's vines, releasing Prince Pikachu.

"All Horsea, Seadra, Dratini, and Dragonair evacuate the lake!" announced Catera from her ride, on her Butterfree. "I repeat, all Pokémon please evacuate! Any who fail to escape will be shocked." Catera turned to the Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Beedrill. "All flying Pokémon, attack enemy Beedrill."

"What are you going to do, Prince," growled Victreebell, recalling its vines. "How are you going to stop a whole lake of Gyarados?"

Prince Pikachu slowly backed away from Victreebell, almost scared. He slowly backed away, until he realized there was now where else to go except the lake behind. The Prince slowly dipped his tail in the lake. "This is how." The Prince took a deep breath then loudly shouted, "_PIKACHU_!" The Pikachu used his thunderwave attack to fry and paralyze the Pokémon in the lake.

Raichuna hopped of his Pidgeotto and also dipped his tail in the lake and began to use his thunderwave attack.  
Within several minutes, all the Gyarados floated to the top of the lake, completely paralyzed.

Chapter Seven: A Battle without an End

"Pidge ot!" All the Pidgeotto used their wing attacks and slowly beat the Beedrill, while all the Butterfree used their psybeam and confusion attacks, and the Beedrill took on the other Beedrill one-on-one. Prince Pikachu's troops were winning this round.

Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, and Pidge walked up to the Victreebell. "Well it seems you and your troops have won this round."

Prince Pikachu smiled. "Yes, it would seem we have."

Victreebell shrugged. "Just an ambush gone wrong. We have more tricks up our sleeve. Like this." Victreebell took a deep breath and shot out stun spore upon then trio. Then, Victreebell wrapped its vines around the three Pokémon. "And I'm off!"

"I don't think so!" shouted a voice from above. Suddenly, a small thread of webbing hot Victreebell's back.

The giant plant turned around and saw a little Caterpie, trying to hold onto Victreebell by using its string shot attack. "Pathetic." Victreebell's razor leafs cut the string in half, and the plant began to walk away.

"Yes, yes you are pathetic." Catera shot another string shot on Victreebell back.

"Puh-lease." As Victreebell turned around, it fell something wrapping around it. The string shot attack was slowly wrapping around Victreebell. The plant fell forward.

Catera stood tall happily and smiled. "I saved them." Suddenly, Catera began to shot a blast of string shot in the air for some strange reason. The webbing seemed to cover Catera, until it was fully covered in a cocoon. "I've evolved."

Victreebell sighed. "Oh no, here it comes."

Catera quickly hardened, and leaped from its ride. Catera slammed into Victreebell and sent it flying into the lake.

Suddenly, a blast of electricity hit Victreebell, since the lake was still surging with electricity. "Why . . . me?" Victreebell then yelled for all of his troops to retreat and that the _Pokénite_ Empire would one day rule.

"Pidgeotto!" shouted Catera, upward towards her friends. "Pick up the prince and his friends who have been paralyzed, and return to our base!"

****

"And now, we will honor Catera for saving Prince Pikachu and evolving by giving her a new name," said Raichuna, back at their village. "Catera is now Meta, and will be looked after as a cocoon Pokémon. May the Pokégods look upon Meta and agree to let her have great power when she evolves!" Raichuna, Prince Pikachu, and Pidge all stood behind Meta, as they awarded her.

The crowd cheer, after their grand victory over the _Pokénite_ Empire, though the other warriors had yet to come back.

"Somebody's coming!" shouted a Pidgeotto, from the three up above.

Prince Pikachu hopped down from the award platform and walked over to the entrance of their village. There was Squirt, slowly walking towards the entrance, but collapsed on the way in.

"Squirt!" Prince Pikachu walked over to the Squirtle. "What happened?"

"The battle failed," answered Squirt. "Bulbie has been captured, along with tons of our other troops, Chara is trying to lead our remaining troops back, and I am the first to arrive with horrible news." Squirt coughed for a moment. "Their next attack, will most likely be here."

Prince Pikachu sighed. "Things are nothing near over. And if they attack here, all hope will be lost." Prince Pikachu sighed and turned upwards. "That's why I'll be needing to contact a few Pokémon to help our battle against them." The Prince picked up Squirt and headed back in.

"Squirt!" Pidge flew over to her new friend. "Will Squirt be all right?"

"We'll need to head over to Chansey's Medical Center," answered the Prince. "But in the mean time. I'll need several of you to start a search party for the rest of the missing troops, I'll also need acouple of you to rescue the captured troops, and the rest of you to watch the village. One of the Empires will be attacking soon. In the mean time, I'll need a Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise, and of course Raichuna, to come with me on my journey towards the Evolution Cavern."

"Why are you going there?" asked Raichuna.

"I need to talk to the Pokégods," answered Prince Pikachu.

__

To be continued . . .

Sample Chapter of the Next Book:  
The Pokégods

"Prince Pikachu, we realize your village will soon by wiped out, but what does this have anything to do with the Indigo Pokégods?" asked Alakazam, standing in front of Gengar, Golem, and Machamp. "And why are you asking me, not Machamp?"

"I am the warrior god," replied Machamp.

Prince Pikachu sighed. "Because warriors we have. But so do the Empires. We need a new kind of power."

"Psychic powers," replied Machamp. "It's always the psychic powers."

"No, we have that too with out Butterfree," answered the Pikachu. "We need protection. Your psychic powers can do that."

"Why, exactly should we help you?" asked Golem.

"Because you and the Jolt Pokégods are also in some what danger." The Prince sighed. "These Empires, the _Pokénib_ and _Pokénite_, wish to overthrow you gods. Without you, they will be in complete control. So in some way, giving us protection is actually helping you."

"The Jolt Pokégods they can take," replied Gengar. "It is _my_ own health that I am concerned about. Though, as the god of darkness, I believe these Meowth my have some purpose."

Alakazam ignored Gengar's comment. "So in a way, you and your troops will be working for us, correct?"

"Not for the Jolt Pokégods?" asked Gengar.

Prince Pikachu sighed once again. "Yes, we'll be working for you, and you'll call upon us when needed. But as for the Jolt Pokégods . . ." The Prince turned behind him to see what the lead Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise thought. They all shook their heads, but Raichuna nodded simply. "We'll need protection from the Jolt Pokégods as well."

"They are another story," replied Golem. "There is no way to reach them, though being the god of earth I may be able to help you."

"Protection from use is accessible, and we will do," said Alakazam. "We frankly don't care about the other gods."

"I do," replied Gengar.

Alakazam lifted Gengar with its psychic powers in anger. "Shut _up_!"

Prince Pikachu waited for the two Pokégods to stop fighting before he continued. "So, will you protect the village?"

"Yes," answered Alakazam.

"And will you bring us to the lair of the Jolt Pokégods?" the Prince asked.

"Of course." Golem stood up. "Follow me."


	3. The Pokégods

****

THE

POKéMON

WARS

Prince Pikachu need some

high help.

**__**

Episode III

The Pokégods

****

Jay Barial

__

The Pokégods

The two different worlds, inhabited by Pokémon, are ruled by two sets of Pokégods, the Indigo and the Jolt. The Indigo Pokégods are the mighty Alakazam, Gengar, Machamp, and Golem, plus Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres who guard the entrances two the Indigo Pokégods secret lair. The Jolt Pokégods are the fierce Kingudora, Nyurantano, Slowking, Haganeru, and Hassamu, plus Houou and Lugia guard the entrances to their domains. And these are the creatures the Empires hope to destroy.

Chapter One: Captured

"Move," growled the Kadabra, pushing Bulbie back into the line.

Bulbie, along with at least half of the other Pokémon the Prince had sent into the battle, had been defeated and captured by the _Pokénite_ Empire, who was leader by the Emperor Meowtha.

Commander Lickitung, who was one of the leaders of the _Pokénite_, was leading the captured Pokémon to the Empire's main base.

Luckily, this way, Bulbie and the others would be able to gain information about the _Pokénite_ Empire's bases from this one, _if_ they managed to escape.

_Bulbie . . ._ said a strange voice, from the wind. _Bulbie . . ._

"What?" growled the Bulbasaur Bulbie, who was a friend of Prince Pikachu that was leader of the raid against the two Empires, to one of the guarding Kadabra.

The guarding Kadabra used psybeam on the Bulbasaur. "I did address you."

_Bulbie . . ._ said the strange voice again.

"Did you hear that? Did _anyone_ here that!" cried Bulbie.

Suddenly, a Spearow from the sky (one of the _Pokénite_'s aerial guards) dived down slammed its beak into Bulbie's back. "Silence."

Bulbie collapsed on the ground in pain, with the wind still moaning, _Bulbie_.

****

When Bulbie awoke, she had expected to see her other injured comrades surrounding her, but instead a Lickitung, Victreebell, and Meowth were surrounding her.

"What? Who are you," growled Bulbie.

"These are my commanders, Commander Lickitung and Commander Victreebell," introduced the female Meowth. "And I am the emperor of the _Pokénite_ Empire, Meowtha." The cat smirked evilly. "We just want some information about the whereabouts of your base."

"Yeah . . . right." Bulbie suddenly realized that she was still in a serious amount of pain from Spearow's peck or drill peck, or whatever the hell had hit her.

"You see, we'll give you a deal so we don't have to do this the hard way," explained Meowtha. "You can either tell us, and you'll be under our protection, or we can _bring_ the information out of you." Meowtha turned around to reveal a Scyther, with giant blades. "And I mean _bring_ it out of you. If not you, then one of the others."

Bulbie rolled her eyes. "Whirlwind!" She blew a giant whirlwind at the Scyther to try to blow it away, but the giant bug leaped at Bulbie and slashed at Bulbie's plant, slicing off a leaf.

"The hard way." Meowtha turned to Victreebell. "Poison powder." She then turned to Lickitung. "Lick attack." She smirked. "Even now, you're friends are being attacked. The troops wandering in the forest will be attacked and your friends back at the village will be attacked."

As Victreebell quickly released the poison powder upon Bulbie, poisoning the poor Bulbasaur, and Lickitung licked her and paralyzed her, Bulbie sadly realized that her friends, Chara, Squirt, Prince Pikachu, and the others were doomed.

"If you don't say anything now, you're doomed." Meowtha smiled evilly as she held out her claws.

Chapter Two: The Awakening

"So . . . tired." Squirt awoke and saw a Chansey looking over him. "Where . . . where am I? Why am I here?"

"Do you have amnesia?" asked the Chansey.

"No," replied Squirt. "Not completely, I just don't remembered what recently happened. Why did I end up here?"

Chansey pulled out a small chart. "Says here that you were injured in battle against one of those nasty Empires. During the fight's conclusion, you realized that the battle was lost and you hurried back to your village badly injured. When you arrived at your village, you fainted and then carried to the Chansey Medical Center."

It had all come back to Squirt. "Oh. Where's the prince?"

"He's gone to the Pokégods to ask for help," replied Chansey. "Though, I don't think he'll find any from those four. I believe that eventually the Pokégods will become as lowly as one of us one day."

Squirt sighed. "Where's Chara and Bulbie, they're probably the youngest around here."

"Haven't seen either of them," said the Chansey.

Squirt sighed. "Then Bulbie must still be captured and Chara's still lost."

"I search party recently left to find some lost troops, your friend Chara may be among them," suggested the Chansey.

Squirt slowly got up, and felt a surge of pain. "Arg."

"You won't be getting up for awhile," said the Chansey.

"Can I walk?" asked Squirt.

"I suppose, but you won't be at full health," said the Chansey.

Squirt slowly got up. "I need to find my friends."

****

While Meta was still back at the village with the other cocoon Pokémon, her friend Pidge and been sent out on the search mission from the remaining troops.

Pidge was accompanied by Spearow, other Pidgey, and a few Pidgeotto, plus led by a Pidgeot. They were in search of Chara and the others who had escaped the battle against the _Pokénib_ and _Pokénite_ Empires.

"Uh, sir, I believe I have spot a Pokémon approaching," warned one of the Spearow, who was sitting on a branch up ahead.

The Pidgeot nodded. "You two Pidgey and your three Pidgeotto go down a check it out." One of the Pidgey the leader Pidgeot had addressed was Pidge.

Pidge nodded and dived down first, leading the other birds.

When a strange and small creature came into sight, Pidge smiled happily. "Enemy spotted! All right bird, attack!"

The birds flew faster down towards the creature, which ended up being a Squirtle that Pidge suddenly recognized. "It's Squirt!" she realized suddenly. "Every halt!"

The birds all came to a sudden stopped. Squirt looked up. "Pidge?"

The bird smiled. "Hello Squirt, how are you doing?"

Squirt smiled weakly. "Great, I'm back and ready to go." He moaned a little. "I'm ready to help you find Chara and the others."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Pidge.

Squirt slowly nodded.

Pidge signaled for one of the Pidgeotto to let Squirt get on its back, and the small turtle slowly got on.

"Let's go," said Squirt.

Chapter Three: In Search of the Pokégods

"Now, the Pokégods – the Indigo gods anyhow – are supposed to live in the icy realm of the Evolution Cavern," said Prince Pikachu, as they entered one of the shrines of the fiery Indigo Pokégod, Moltres. "There are three entrances to the main Pokégods guarded by the three lesser gods, the gods of ice, fire, and thunder. This is the main shrine of the fire Pokégod, where it actually lives. Once we get passed Moltres, we'll be able to enter the Evolution Cavern."

Prince Pikachu, followed by his bodyguard Raichuna, and the toughest Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise of the village, where in search of the Pokégods for them to protect their village.

"So, we must scale Moltres' Tower, find it, and let it pass," said the Prince. "One way or another." Prince Pikachu slowly glanced towards the Blastoise and Raichuna.

The two Pokémon both nodded, acknowledging what that meant.

"Let's go." Prince Pikachu walked forward and began to head up Moltres' Tower, followed by the trio of Pokémon and Raichuna.

As they all scaled the tower, Prince Pikachu stopped and looked around. "Does anyone else feel the sensation that someone is watching us?"

Raichuna shrugged, and as did the Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur.

As the group continued on, and reached the top of the tower, they entered a giant empty room, where Moltres was sleeping at the other end. Behind the giant bird, was a small hole that was the entrance to the Evolution Cavern.

"If we can slip past it, then we'll be okay," said Prince Pikachu.

Raichuna shook his head. "Impossible."

"The rat's right." In front of appeared a Haunter. "If you try to slip past that thing, there won't be anything left of your Venusaur over there."

The Venusaur gave a low growl, but the prince quieted him down. "Then how can we get past it."

Haunter smirked. "You can't . . . without _my_ help." The Haunter's hand extended towards Prince Pikachu. "_With_ the correct pay."

The Prince glared. "I help you, and I won't burn down your tower."

The Haunter snorted. "Moltres would fry your whole group first. And of course, the infamous Indigo Pokégods will crush you."

Prince Pikachu smiled. "If my plan work out, no one will be able to touch my people. Not even Meowtho himself."

Haunter gave an utterly confused look. "Okay . . . Um, anyway, if you have five nuggets, that'll do."

"Fine." Prince Pikachu turned to Raichuna, who was carrying his golden nuggets. The Pikachu gave the nuggets to Haunter. "Now do your stuff."

After receiving the nugget, the Haunter swiftly disappeared.

The Charizard sighed. "Well, well, well. You were cheated."

Then, above Moltres, the small Haunter appeared above the bird's head. Haunter let out hypnotic waves, just to make sure Moltres was in a deep sleep. Then Haunter's hands went form his body to inside Moltres' head. Moltres seem to flinch as Haunter used dream eater to distract it.

"Now, run!" ordered the Haunter.

Prince Pikachu nodded and he and his comrades followed him into the tunnel that led downward towards the Evolution Cavern.

Chapter Four: In the Night . . .

After being drugged by one of Victreebell's special sweet smelling powders, Bulbie released the correct information. Meowtha was pleased, and contacted her troops informing them where to attack the village.

They tossed Bulbie into a special room, but the doors were locked. It was as if Bulbie were in a very nice and special sweet. Bulbie wouldn't have mind, except that the only reason he was given this was for releasing the information. When the others found out Bulbie was in a sweet, they'd probably just left her behind.

Late that next night, a strange light had awakened the Bulbasaur.

"What . . . who is it?" Bulbie slowly got up and looked around. "Who's there?"

_Bulbie . . . _said the strange voice to the Bulbasaur. _Follow the others . . . You must not let the Victreebell make you release anymore information. Here . . ._

Suddenly, strange, celestial lights came spinning around Bulbie. A small shield surrounded Bulbie then faded out.

_My shield will protect you from any form of status change,_ said the voice. _From confusion to sleeping._

"I really need to cut back on the food I eat," mumbled Bulbie. "I must be going through withdrawal."

As Bulbie slowly closed her eyes, the screech of an Arbok (the alarm) filled the base. Someone was attack.

Bulbie poked her head out of her sweet, and saw Pidgey and Pidgeotto flying above, "bombing" the base with rocks. Prince Pikachu had brought help to save the captured comrades.

"Help me!" shout Bulbie. "Help me! I'm in here!"

"You're not going anywhere, my little Bulbasaur." Commander Victreebell appeared right in front of Bulbie. "Sleep powder." The commander opened its mouth and released tons of bluish powder at Bulbie. "Night, night."

But the powder had no affect. "Cut!" Bulbie's vines shot out and cut part of Commander Victreebell.

"Arg!" cried the Victreebell, as it stumbled backwards.

"Sleepy time to you." Bulbie pointed her bulb up towards Commander Victreebell, and bluish powder came out of the plan and settled on the Victreebell. "Night, night."

Suddenly, a giant boulder smashed through the roof of Bulbie's sweet. A Pidgeot flew down into the room. "I was sent here to personally rescue you. Get on my back."

Bulbie smiled happily. "Thank the Pokégods!" Bulbie waddled to the Pidgeot and climbed on.

"You should thank the Pokégods," said the Pidgeot. "The prince went to visit them, to ask for their protection over the village."

"Really?" Bulbie thought for a moment, as Pidgeot began to take flight. "I think that I was visited by one . . ."

"Maybe your were drugged," replied Pidgeot.

"Or maybe not," murmured Bulbie, as Pidgeot flew away from the base towards the village. Then, a question popped into her mind. "Why does Prince Pikachu want protection over the village?"

"Because the _Pokénite_ Empire is heading towards the village, as we speak," replied the Pidgeot.

Chapter Five: The Search for Chara

Squirt, Pidge, and the rest of the birds had searched the forest all day, until night had finally fallen. It had gotten so dark, it was nearly impossible to see anything.

"This is hopeless," muttered Squirt.

Pidge shook her head. "Not necessarily."

The Pidgeot in the lead stopped. "Why would you say a thing like that. We've been searching all day long."

"If Chara is with them, then she'll probably still have her flame burning," said Pidge. "If her flame is still burning . . ."

Squirt lunged at Pidge. "Shut up! Of course she's still alive! We just need to find the spot she'd be hiding."

"It's hopeless," replied the leader Pidgeot. "All troops return to the village."

"No," growled Pidge. She glanced at Squirt then smirked. "We can't turn back now. Chara and the others are still out there!"

"I'm the leader, remember," growled the Pidgeot. "I say we are leaving."

Pidge turned to the other birds. "What do the other troops say about this?"

"We're following him!" shouted the birds, pointing to the Pidgeot.

Pidge frowned. "Yeah, well it was worth a shot."

Squirt leaped forward. "I will not give up this easily."

"Good for you." Pidgeot shoved Squirt out of the way.

"No!" shouted Squirt. "I won't give up! CHARA!" Squirt's shout echoed throughout the forest.

There was a small and weak shout not too far ahead. It had to be Chara.

Squirt ran past the birds, which hadn't heard a thing, and ran towards the voice. But all Squirt found was a giant tree.

"I guess the Pidgeot commander was right." Squirt sighed and turned around.

As Squirt headed back, he heard a voice cry, "Squirt . . . help me."

"Chara!" cried Squirt. The voice was coming from the giant tree. Squirt lowered his head to ram at the tree. "Skull _bash_ attack!" Squirt rammed into the tree, and broke down a hidden door. Inside the tree, Squirt found an injured Chara, surrounded by badly injured Pokémon that had been with her.

"Squirt," said Chara weakly. Her flame was almost out, and the others surrounded her. "I'm sorry . . . the only thing I could do was bring them here . . . I didn't have any potions or anything."

After realizing that Squirt had found something and the birds had flown towards the tree, a Pidgeotto flew into the room. It flew around the bodies and scanned over them. Pidgeotto then landed next to Squirt and replied, "They're all dead."

Chara sighed. "I'm sorry . . ." Chara then suddenly coughed and slowly passed out. Her flame slowly died out.

"No!" shouted Squirt. "No! Chara, no!" Squirt's eyes watered up and cried one more time, "No!"

The tears fell onto Chara, who suddenly began to glow brightly. Chara slowly grew much larger, with her flame burning brightly again. The small female Charmander was evolving into a Charmeleon. "**Char**," growled Chara simply.

Pidge nodded. "Chara's evolving has helped her healed."

Pidgeot sighed. "Well that's not important at the moment." Pidgeot nodded, and the herd of Pidgeotto flew towards Chara and surrounded her. "Chara, on the account that you have disappointed the Pokégods and let others die, you are hereby punished, even to a possible _death_."

"What!" cried Squirt and Pidge.

"No," moaned Chara weakly. She suddenly collapsed again. The Pidgeotto lifted Chara up into the sky as they flew towards the village.

Squirt sighed. "This isn't fair."

"Don't worry," said a Pidgeotto, as Squirt boarded it. "If Prince Pikachu doesn't get the help from the Pokégods, then our village is finished."

Chapter Six: Deal With the Gods

The path to the Evolution Cavern took all day, but it was worth it when the group suddenly turned a corner and revealed a giant – empty – icy cave.

"Pokégods!" shouted Prince Pikachu. "I, the prince of the Pikachu, summon a session with you! For protection of my current village."

"Why don't you just step forward?" questioned the Venusaur.

"It is only safe for the Pokégods to enter this cave," explained the prince. "Who ever enters will be super-charged, and if charged up too much will eventually over age and die."

Suddenly, there was a giant flash of light, and a strange bubble appeared in front of them. "You may enter this for protection," said a strange voice.

Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, the Charizard, the Blastoise, and the Venusaur all entered the strange bubble, which suddenly lifted up high towards the roof of the cavern and floated in mid air.

Then, a strange face appeared in front of them, with strange markings on them. It looked like a giant Kadabra.

Prince Pikachu bowed. "Alakazam, the god of light."

An enormous Graveler-like creature was behind them and gave a loud growl.

"Golem, the god of earth," introduced Prince Pikachu.

A strange ghost Pokémon and a giant fighting Pokémon appeared next.

"The god of darkness, Gengar, and the god of the warrior, Machamp," finished the prince. "These are the Pokégods."

"Prince Pikachu, we realize your village will soon by wiped out, but what does this have anything to do with the Indigo Pokégods?" asked Alakazam, standing in front of Gengar, Golem, and Machamp. "And why are you asking me, not Machamp?"

"I am the warrior god," replied Machamp.

Prince Pikachu sighed. "Because warriors we have. But so do the Empires. We need a new kind of power."

"Psychic powers," replied Machamp. "It's always the psychic powers."

"No, we have that too with out Butterfree," answered the Pikachu. "We need protection. Your psychic powers can do that."

"Why, exactly should we help you?" asked Golem.

"Because you and the Jolt Pokégods are also in some what danger." The Prince sighed. "These Empires, the _Pokénib_ and _Pokénite_, wish to overthrow you gods. Without you, they will be in complete control. So in some way, giving us protection is actually helping you."

"The Jolt Pokégods they can take," replied Gengar. "It is _my_ own health that I am concerned about. Though, as the god of darkness, I believe these Meowth my have some purpose."

Alakazam ignored Gengar's comment. "So in a way, you and your troops will be working for us, correct?"

"Not for the Jolt Pokégods?" asked Gengar.

Prince Pikachu sighed once again. "Yes, we'll be working for you, and you'll call upon us when needed. But as for the Jolt Pokégods . . ." The Prince turned behind him to see what the lead Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise thought. They all shook their heads, but Raichuna nodded simply. "We'll need protection from the Jolt Pokégods as well."

"They are another story," replied Golem. "There is no way to reach them, though being the god of earth I may be able to help you."

"Protection from use is accessible, and we will do," said Alakazam. "We frankly don't care about the other gods."

"I do," replied Gengar.

Alakazam lifted Gengar with its psychic powers in anger. "Shut _up_!"

Prince Pikachu waited for the two Pokégods to stop fighting before he continued. "So, will you protect the village?"

"Yes," answered Alakazam.

"And will you bring us to the lair of the Jolt Pokégods?" the Prince asked.

"Of course." Golem stood up. "Follow me."

Chapter Seven: A Completed Deal

During their flight home, Pidge, Squirt, Chara, and the Pidgeot commander ran into another Pidgeot and Bulbie, who had just escaped from the village.

They all headed towards their village. As they all flew towards it, they could see the _Pokénite_'s troops slowly coming up towards their village. Even if they attacked, they wouldn't have been able to do a thing. It was hopeless.

The two Pidgeot flew into the village, followed by the Pidgeotto and the Pidgey. Pidge, Squirt, and Bulbie hopped off together and stood in front of the Pidgeotto taking Chara to her cell.

"We won't let you take her," growled Squirt.

"Move, or you'll all be arrested," said the Pidgeot commander.

"Don't we have a say in this?" asked Bulbie. "We are Prince Pikachu's close and personal friends."

"Gust!" The Pidgeot commander flew up and flapped its wings, creating a giant tornado, tossing Pidge, Squirt, and Bulbie aside. "Now bring Chara to her cell, while the others prepare for the attack . . ."

But Pidgeot was cut off by the loud blast of giant blasts of fire shooting towards the village. The five blasts of fire would put the village in flames, destroying all they had worked for.

**BOOM! BOOM!** **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

They all looked up and saw the five blasts all explode before even hitting the village. It was like an invisible wall was protection it. It was the light screen of the Pokégods protecting their village.

The Pidgeot commander nodded. "Prince Pikachu has gotten the Indigo Pokégods' protection over the village. Now, bring this Charmeleon to the prison."

****

Golem had brought them through the center of their world, to the other side. Golem opened up the entrance into an enormous sky-like heaven.

"This is as far as I go." Golem turned around and headed back towards the Evolution Cavern.

Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, and the trio of followers hovered in their bubble towards the center of the sky-like heaven.

"Welcome to the Celestial Sky, Prince Pikachu." The Jolt Pokégods suddenly appeared before them.

One of the Pokégods was the Seadra-like Pokégod Kingudora the dragon-Pokégod, the other looked similar to Poliwhirl but more frog like, this was Nyurantano the Pokégod of hypnosis, then there was the Slowbro that had managed to get the Shellder on its head as a crown, this was Slowking the king of the Pokégods, then there was of course the huge Onix covered in steel, Haganeru the Pokégod of steel, and finally the steel-version of Scyther, Hassamu the other Pokégod of steel.

The prince nodded. "Hello Jolt Pokégods, I come in an emergency."

"Those Meowth are trying to take our place." Slowking chuckled. "We know, and you want to warn us and earn some sort of protection."

Prince Pikachu nodded. "If we can."

"The only way to earn our trust is to recover the lost stones of the Pokégods," said Haganeru and Hassamu.

Raichuna gave a confused look. "How did you lose the evolution stones?"

"Well, it seems that there are another group of Pokégods out there," said Kingudora. "They stole the stones and have gone into hiding."

"Are you referring to Mew and Serebii?" asked Charizard. "The god-like Pokémon that roam our worlds?"

"No, a new enemy," said Nyurantano. "Once you have recovered the stones, your trust will be ours." Nyurantano turned to Slowking. "Return them to their realm."

"Teleportation." Slowking closed his eyes and suddenly teleported Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, and the others back to the shrine of Moltres.

"Now, we must return to the village and inform them of our new protection," said Prince Pikachu. "Then we must go in search of the stones."

__

To be continued . . .


	4. The Evolution Stones

****

THE

POKéMON

WARS

The Pokégods want their gems returned

and the Prince and his troops are the only

ones who can do it.

__

Episode IV

The Evolution Stones

****

Jay Barial

__

The Evolution Gems

When the Pokégods, both Indigo and Jolt Pokégods, created Pokémon they had made special stones yielding the powers of the Pokégods. These special stones gave certain Pokémon the ability to evolve into another form, more power. These special stones, also known as evolution stones, were the Fire Stone, the Water Stone, the Thunder Stone, the Leaf Stone, the Solar Stone, and the cursed Stunt Stone.

Chapter One: Chara's Trial

Prince Pikachu and Raichuna, followed by the Charizard, the Venusuar, and the Blastoise that had accompanied him, walked back into the village that the prince had currently living in. Prince Pikachu and the others accompanying him had recently traveled to the Evolution Cavern to talk to the Indigo Pokégods for their help and the Celestial Sky to talk with the Jolt Pokégods too. The Indigo Pokégods easily accepted Prince Pikachu's deal, but the Jolt Pokégods want the prince to go on a mission to recover their stolen stones from a new enemy.

When the Prince entered the village, it seemed completely empty.

"Where is everyone," murmured Raichuna.

They headed towards the tree where thee cocoon Pokémon were resting. Prince Pikachu searched for a while to find his friend Meta, who would probably know what was going on.

"Meta, where is everyone?" asked the prince.

"The main hall," answered Meta. "They're all there for Chara's 'trial.'"

"Chara's _what_!" cried the prince. "What happened?"

"It all started when Chara's group didn't return from their mission," said Meta. "They sent her to prison. There, they inspected the bodies and found claw marks from Chara. Chara said that she had brought the bodies to a place to hide, but the Pidgeot who brought her in didn't believe her. Now Chara's going to be killed, or have a 'trail' as the Pidgeot said, if she floats she did it and if she doesn't float then she's innocent."

"Either way she dies," murmured Raichuna. "We have to get to the main hall at once!"

****

"May the Pokégods look down upon these damned Pokémon, and give her hope and light as she proceeds until the afterlife," said the Pidgeot, the same Pidgeot leader that had escorted Chara, Squirt, Bulbie, and Pidge all back their village.

Chara the Charmeleon was trapped in a small tube on the stage of the main hall, and around here were Wartortle ready to fire their water guns through the top of the tub to put her flame out.

"And may Alakazam look upon Chara as a good soldier, but one who just needs a little more guidance in light," said the Pidgeot. "And may she find a place with all of our other fallen soldiers." The Pidgeot fluttered up into the air above the crowd of Pokémon. "And with great hope that the Indigo Pokégods think of these as a sacrifice to the greatest good. Wartortle, begin firing!"

The five Wartortle nodded and began firing their water gun attack.

"Any interruption from the crowd will result to their deaths too." Pidgeot turned towards Squirt, Bulbie, and Pidge. "Any attacks from Chara will result in one of the Venusuar's deadly toxic attacks."

Suddenly, water was surrounding Chara quickly. She did her best to keep her flame out of the water, but it wouldn't be long before the water would fill up the tube, holding her lifeless body.

****

Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, Venusuar, Blastoise, and Charizard all rushed over to the main hall, but it ended up being blocked by three Pidgeot guards.

"We are sorry our prince," said the guards, "but you are not allowed in here for the trial."

"Out of my way!" ordered Prince Pikachu.

"Your judgment would complicate the trial," said the guards.

"Thunder!" The Pikachu charged up with electricity and shocked the three guards getting them out of their way. "Let's go!"

Chapter Two: Pawns

As the prince emerged into the hall, there were loud cries of horror and confusion. The Pikachu looked upwards towards a small tube that was filled with water. Inside of it was a Charmeleon curled up in a small ball that had some sort of light screen bubble protecting it.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted the prince. "We should not have an execution, and especially without a real trial! And why wasn't I informed."

"The friend of our enemy is also our enemy," growled the Pidgeot.

"What enemy?" asked Prince Pikachu.

"The Jolt!" Suddenly, the Pidgeot collapsed onto the ground and ghost like spirits, who were probably posing it, left his body. The same thing happened to the guards that were outside. The ghost spirits formed together and above the crowd of Pokémon appeared the Pokégod Gengar.

"You," hissed the prince. "What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in your icy den- _helping_ us!"

"Puh," snorted Gengar. "I don't always side with my fellow Pokégods, especially not Alakazam." Gengar turned towards Chara who was incased in the light screen bubble. "Show yourself Alakazam!"

The bubble around Chara began to expand and suddenly broke through the glass. The bubble disappeared and let Chara lay in a small puddle of water. Next to Gengar appeared the giant Alakazam.

"Everyone, get out _now_!" ordered the prince.

"Leaving so soon?" Gengar shot a shadow ball towards the entrance and it hit the ground creating and explosion of dust. When it cleared, a dark screen (similar to Alakazam's light screen) was blocking the exit. "As you petty Pokémon fight a war of your own, you're also in a second war!"

"What are you talking about!" shouted a voice from the crowd, a Bulbasaur's voice, possibly Bulbie's.

"As you fight a war of your own, the Pokégods aiding you are playing a game of chess," said Gengar, "and you all are the pawns."

Alakazam hovered in front of Gengar and shot a psybeam at the ghost Pokémon, while Gengar shot a nightshade blast and the two attacks created a giant explosion, but surprisingly it didn't harm any of the other Pokémon in the room.

"Gengar," said Alakazam, "we are here to protect them against the enemy that could destroy us all! An enemy that could go from destroying them to destroying _us_! They seem to be the only once who can stop these Meowth from bringing death to this world the Pokégods created."

"Shouldn't we at least be honest," growled Gengar. "We're doing this to stay alive! And now that you've sided with the Jolt Pokégods, when know you'll accept any help. Even from the powerful enemies."

"The Jolt Pokégods are powerful, but we only accept help from them because-" started the prince.

"Not them you idiot!" shouted Gengar. "The voices you think are helping you. Those little things that don't seem to fit until something clicks! They are the enemy!"

Alakazam closed his eyes and froze Gengar in the air with the Pokégod's disable attack. "You are the fool Gengar. Helping those who are fighting against us!"

That phrase stuck in Prince Pikachu's head for a moment. "Gengar's helping the empires," murmured the Pikachu.

Gengar broke free of the disable attack and turned towards Alakazam. "This battle shall happen another place, another time." Gengar closed it's eyes and teleported away.

Alakazam nodded and teleported away.

Chapter Three: In Search of the Stones . . .

After arresting the Pidgeot (not giving a "trial") for letting Gengar's spirits poses their bodies, and healing Chara at the nearby Chansey Center, Prince Pikachu gave an announcement what he would be doing for the search of the stones, then rounded up his friends.

Chara, Bulbie, Squirt, Pidge, and Meta had been said to come to the main hall for a mission of some sort.

On the stage (or platform) on the main hall stood Prince Pikachu and his bodyguard, Raichuna.

"My friends, I have called you here today because we have a small problem," said the prince. "In order to get the Jolt Pokégods' protection who must first do something for them."

"And that would be what?" asked Meta.

"We must find the legendary evolution stones," said Prince Pikachu.

The group gasped.

"You mean the stones that can help a Pokémon evolve further until stronger Pokémon that have special powers given to them by the Pokégods?" asked Bulbie. She glanced at Raichuna. "Like that Thunder Stone can evolve a Pikachu into a Raichu like your village did with Raichuna?"

"I was evolved, as were the other Raichu of the village, to protect the royal family," said Raichuna.

"So where are we going to have to go in order to find the stones?" asked Squirt.

"In order to look for the stones, the Thunder Stone, Water Stone, Leaf Stone, Fire Stone, Solar Stone, and the cursed Stunt Stone, we must go to Alakazam temple," said Prince Pikachu. "He'll know where we can start looking for them. Then, when have the locations, we must split up into single groups to find the location of the stones."

"But there's seven of us and six stones," noted Meta.

"Meta, due to your current state you can't accompany us," said Prince Pikachu. "But if anything happens here at the village, you must inform me right away."

Meta nodded. "All right."

"Our Pidgeot will bring us to the temple," said the prince, as the sound of wings settled down outside of the main hall. "Pidge and Chara, bring Meta back to her tree while the rest of us get ready to go."

"Right," said the others.

****

Chara, Bulbie, Squirt, Pidge, and Raichuna all waited outside of Alakazam's temple because the Abra priest wouldn't allow them to come in, only Prince Pikachu.

Prince Pikachu gave a short little pray and before the prince appeared the Pokégod of Light, Alakazam.

"Alakazam, I pray before you to ask for your help in search of the stones," said Prince Pikachu. "Even though this is helping your rival Pokégods, it'll help our defenses against the _Pokénib_ and _Pokénite_ Empires."

Alakazam hovered above his altar. "The stones have been dispatched in various places in our half of the world. The Thunder Stone has been hidden in the Voltorb Plant, while the Leaf Stone has been hidden in the Razor Grass Planes, and the Water Stone is hidden in the center of the Crystal Ocean, meanwhile Fire Stone is hidden in the eternal flames of Moltres in the Moltres Mountain, while the Solar Stone is hidden in 'the eye of the sun' near the borderline of our continents, and the Stunt Stone is hidden in the _Pokénib_ Empire's hideout."

"Thank you Alakazam." Prince Pikachu gave a bow. "This will surely help our village and our pursuit against the empire." He turned around and headed out of the temple, escorted out by the Abra priests.

Chapter Four: Welcome to Ivory Village . . .

While Chara went after the Fire Stone, Squirt went after the Water Stone, Bulbie went after the Leaf Stone, Pidge went after the Solar Stone, and Raichuna went after the Thunder Stone, Prince Pikachu headed towards the _Pokénib_ Empire's hideout. This was the location of the Stunt Stone.

Emperor Meowtho had placed the _Pokénib_ Empire at the Ivory Village, which the Meowth had taken over.

As Prince Pikachu slipped into the village, heading towards the path that led upward to the _Pokénib_ Empire's hideout (which was an underground castle), he noticed several Hypno were pushing a group of small Kabuto towards a camp.

"Hurry up," growled the Hypno, pushing the group. "Or you'll be facing my psychic attack."

One clumsy Kabuto stumbled and fell over a rock, and ended upside down on its shell. The little Kabuto waved its little legs in the air, completely helpless.

"Get up _now_," growled the Hypno.

"I can't," replied the small voice of the Kabuto.

"I said," growled the Hypno, who was already beginning to glow, "get up _now_!" Hypno used its psychic powers to lift and hurl the Kabuto towards a hut.

"No!" The Pikachu leaped out from behind the hut he was sneaking behind. Prince Pikachu grabbed the incoming Kabuto, saving it from being crushed.

"Aw, the prince," said the Hypno. "I am Warrior Hypno, leader of Emperor Meowtho's psychic Pokémon, and I also communicate to the Indigo and Jolt Pokégods."

"Well," said Prince Pikachu, getting up and letting the Kabuto hurry off to his friends, "they must be _real_ pleased by the fact that you're trying to destroy them. I mean, what smart Pokégods we have. They help the wrong people, and end up dead themselves."

"Big take for such a small _Pikachu_," sneered Hypno. "Psywave!"

"Reflect!" Prince Pikachu held out his hands and created a reflective wall and the psywaves bounced off of it and headed back towards Hypno.

Caught off guard, Hypno was hit by the psywaves and was sent flying into a hut which collapsed.

Prince Pikachu turned towards the Kabuto. "Can you possibly head to the nearby lake and head someplace save."

"Why?" asked the little Kabuto the prince had saved.

"Well, I'm on a mission," said Prince Pikachu. "It involves the Jolt Pokégods and getting into the _Pokénib_'s hideout. But I can't worry about they Ivory Village yet. I'll come back."

"Should we get the other Pokémon out of the area?" asked the Kabuto.

Prince Pikachu shook his head. "That's a job for me. I'll come back once I've got the Stunt Stone." Prince Pikachu turned towards the path. "I will come back and rescue this village, I promise."

****

Once Prince Pikachu reached the top of path, there was nothing but a giant mountain.

"Great," mumbled Prince Pikachu. "If there's this big giant underground castle, then where is it?" Then the prince felt the mountain begin to rumble, and the Pikachu hopped onto the small ledge.

Suddenly, the side of the mountain opened up and three Hypno walked out of it.

Before the door closed, Prince Pikachu leaped into the entrance as it shut tightly behind him.

The "mountain" had ended up being the giant castle, which was being hidden as a mountain.

Chapter Five: Into the Base . . .

As Prince Pikachu was about to continue towards the door, he was suddenly frozen in place. Then, the Pikachu's surrounding shimmered and shifted. Prince Pikachu was no longer in the base but in the Celestial Realm.

Prince Pikachu was floating in the air, while the giant King of the Pokégods stood in front of the Pikachu. "Um, hi Slowking. I was just about to get the Stunt Stone."

"Were you?" A small cloud floated next to Slowking and an image of Prince Pikachu heading into the base. Not too long afterwards, the Prince was taken down by a powerful fire blast attack. "You will not make it into the base without my help?"

"And what can you do?" asked Prince Pikachu.

"You forget," said Slowking, "I'm the king." The giant Slowpoke closed its eyes and a strange blue aurora covered the Pikachu. "By the power of Ditto's mysterious transformation, all who see this Pikachu will see . . . _Hypno_!"

Prince Pikachu began to glow and an image of a Hypno surrounded the Pikachu.

"To all who see you, you're a Hypno," said Slowking. "But you've your touched, your true identity shall be revealed . . ."

****

Prince Pikachu ended up back at the entrance of the _Pokénib_ base. He slowly walked towards the door and stopped one of the guards. "Um, excuse me, what am I?"

"You're the evolved form a Drowzee," answered the Hypno guards. "Why?"

The Pikachu smirked. "Nothing." Prince Pikachu continued onward and headed towards the main computer. It was crowded, so he could accidentally bump into someone, luckily the Pikachu's agility skills were able to dodge incoming Hypno that filled the base.

As Prince Pikachu continued walking down towards the central computer that would have some information about the location of the stone, there was an announcement over the PA.

"This is commander Koffing," growled the voice over the PA. "There is still something jamming the hyper beam blaster that the Gyarados Scientists created for us. Once the thing is no longer jamming the hyper beam blaster, we shall unleash the blaster onto the village."

The Pikachu froze. "Wha?"

"Whoever gets whatever it is out of the blaster will be promoted," announced Commander Koffing.

There was a suddenly rush and stampede of Hypno heading towards whatever room the hyper beam blaster was in. But suddenly, one passing Hypno bumped into Prince Pikachu and his hologram image disappeared.

"Pi ka _CHU_!" Prince Pikachu suddenly sparked up with electricity and released its deadly thunder attack and shocked nearby Hypno.

"It's the _Pikachu_," growled a Hypno. "Get it!"

Prince Pikachu shook its head and held out his hand. "Light screen now!" An invisible wall appeared in front of the electric mouse blocking the incoming Hypno. The Pikachu turned around and created a light screen behind him, blocking the other group of incoming Hypno.

"Now . . . would be a _great_ time . . . for some godly help!" shouted Prince Pikachu, but there wasn't a reply. The mouse sighed. "Oh well, time to do things to old fashion way." He glanced upwards where a ventilation system was. Prince Pikachu jumped from the side of the two light screens upward and grabbed the opening of the ventilation system. Then the Pikachu hopped into it, getting ready to try to find the Stunt Stone.

Chapter Six: The Chose

Prince Pikachu frowned. "Now that I'm up here, which way do I go?"

"Cha!" A small voice and a yellowish light began glowing up ahead.

"Follow the light," murmured Prince Pikachu, crawling towards that part of the ventilation system. As the Pikachu continued moving, so did the yellow light, but Prince Pikachu just couldn't figure out _what_ it was, because it wasn't any of the Pokégods. The light had finally dived down an entrance, which was probably the room with the hyper beam blaster in it.

Prince Pikachu hopped down and there was a giant Gyarados-shaped machine that was poking out from the "mountain". Prince Pikachu squinted and saw the Ivory Village up ahead.

"First thing's first," said Prince Pikachu. He headed towards the door of the room to block it off with a light screen which was charged up with electricity (a little trick his father had taught him) but a screen was already up. "What's going on here?"

"Cha!" The same mysterious voice came from the tip of the hyper beam blaster.

Prince Pikachu turned around. A small trail of yellowish dust was floating away into the sky. The Pikachu sighed. "No time to deal with that."

Prince Pikachu hopped up onto the machine and crawled down it towards the tip of it where the hyper beam would be shot out onto the town. Prince Pikachu peeked into the place where the hyper beam would be shot and there was the strange glowing stone blocking it. "The Stun Stone _is_ blocking the path of the hyper beam. And if I get the stone for the Jolt Pokégods, then the hyper beam will be unleashed onto the Ivory Village."

Prince Pikachu closed his eyes and began murmuring something. "Alakazam, hear my now in my cry. I need your help, to save others and you. Destroy the hyper beam blaster as I remove the stone!"

But nothing happened.

"Okay, so you lead me here and you do _nothing_!" growled the Pikachu. The mouse sighed. "_Fine_. I call to the king of the Pokégods, Slowking, to protect those in need once again, to destroy the hyper beam blaster!"

There was a voice in Prince Pikachu's head. "Do not destroy the hyper beam blast. It could result to something fatal."

"Let me guess, it could destroy the Stunt Stone," murmured Prince Pikachu.

"Exactly," said Slowking.

"But if I release the Stunt Stone, then the hyper beam will be released," said Prince Pikachu.

"Some things just have to happen the way they do," said Slowking. "But, I'll use my light screen to protect the village."

Prince Pikachu smiled. "Thanks." Prince Pikachu leaped into the hole that would shoot the beam and grabbed the Stunt Stone. Prince Pikachu quickly leaped back onto top of the hyper beam blast.

The hyper beam blaster shot the beam of energy down towards the protected town, except . . .

There was a cry of terror from the village below and various creatures began trying to fly away on their Aerodactyl. The hyper beam crashed into the town and created a giant energy explosion destroying the village.

"NO!" cried Prince Pikachu.

Chapter Seven: The Secret Rebellion

"NO!" Prince Pikachu began glowing a bright yellow, and began super charging with electric. "_CHU_!" Prince Pikachu unleashed a deadly thunder attack, destroying the hyper beam blaster. "Take your stupid stone!" Prince Pikachu hurled the Stunt Stone up towards the sky. Suddenly, the stone began glowing and created a strange rip in space. It was sucked into the hole along with Prince Pikachu.

****

"Welcome back, Pikachu." Prince Pikachu's eyes slowly opened and the giant Jolt Pokégods stood over the Prince. The Slowking was the one talking to him.

Next to the Prince were Bulbie, Chara, Squirt, Pidge, and Raichuna. They didn't too angry or in too bad a shape as the Pikachu was.

"What happened?" asked Raichuna, rushing to his prince's aid.

"The Pokégods let the _Pokénib_ destroy a village!" growled Prince Pikachu, who was already charging up with electric. "**THUNDER**!" Prince Pikachu released its powerful thunder attack upon Slowking, but the attack didn't harm the king at all.

"They aren't all dead," said Slowking. "Actually, a number of Kabuto and Omanyte escaped on Aerodactyl, so you shouldn't be too worried."

"You lied to us!" growled Prince Pikachu.

"Sometimes lies must come as they do," said Haganeru and Hassamu, the two steel Pokégods. "The future will be altered without it."

"Maybe it would have been for the better," growled Prince Pikachu. "What do you want of us now."

The six stones hovered above the Jolt Pokégods.

"Because as I recall, you should be protecting us from your enemy Empires," said Prince Pikachu.

"A new enemy has arisen," said the hypnotic Pokégod.

"And?" asked Bulbie.

"You must destroy them," growled Kingudora.

Prince Pikachu frowned. "Who are they? And what have they done to deserve such a punishment."

"It's the Mew," answered Kingudora.

Bulbie, Chara, and Squirt all began laughing. "You . . . expect us . . . to defeat the _Mew_! The legendary god-like creatures!"

"Are these the enemies that hid the stones?" asked Raichuna.

"No," answered Slowking.

"It seems you have a _lot_ enemies," said Prince Pikachu. "You can make us get rid of them all."

"But this concerns all of us," said Nyurantano. "They have formed a secret rebellion against us and are attempting to destroy us."

"So?" asked the Pikachu.

"They're creating a deadly weapon," said Nyurantano. "If they can destroy us, then they can easily destroy you."

Prince Pikachu sighed. "Fine, we're on it."

__

To be continued in The Secret Rebellion_ . . ._


	5. The Secret Rebellion

****

THE

POKéMON

WARS

Prince Pikachu and the others must

check out a Mew hideout.

But what they find is shocking.

__

Episode IV

The Secret Rebellion

****

Jay Barial

__

The Mew

During the time of the Indigo Pokégods' rule, a strange mystical creature appeared from out of nowhere. They called themselves the Mew. They were powerful psychic Pokémon who were powered with the same power as the Pokégods. So, in a way, all of the Mew were Pokégods themselves. And the Pokégods- mainly the Indigo Pokégods, but the Jolt Pokégods too- have always feared that one day the Mew would overthrow them.

Chapter One: Departing New Village

"So, in order to fully gain the Jolt Pokégods protection," said Prince Pikachu into the crowd of people, "we must stop the Mew's secret weapon against the Pokégods!"

Prince Pikachu was explaining to the people of New Village- the new name for the village that Bulbie, Chara, and Squirt dwelled in- about the Pokégods' protection over them, and what the prince still had to do.

"While I am away, the Indigo Pokégods will be protecting you from any attack coming from the _Pokénib_ and _Pokénite_ Empires," said Prince Pikachu. Then, Raichuna stepped up from behind Prince Pikachu. "If the Indigo Pokégods fail, Raichuna will be here to help get things under control. I will be taking Bulbie, Squirt, Chara, Pidge, Venus, Tortoise, Hydra, and Sky will be accompanying me to the Hidden Valley, where the Mew dwell."

Bulbie, Squirt, Chara, and Pidge all nodded. The smaller Pokémon were accompanied by the four other Pokémon named Venus, Tortoise, Hydra, and Sky, the commanders of the Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, and Pidgeot. These were the same Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard that had accompanied Prince Pikachu to the Evolution Cavern and Celestial Sky. Sky was the same Pidgeot that had been brought under Gengar's control, but Prince Pikachu decided to give the flying Pokémon another chance.

"While we are gone, a small group of spies will be checking up on both empires," said Prince Pikachu. "A third group of you will need to be searching for a group of Aerodactyl. Their village was recently destroyed, and they may be of some use to us if they choose to join us. We will be gone for at least two weeks, since these Mew are hiding in the Jolt Pokégods' territory." Prince Pikachu nodded. "That is all."

****

Prince Pikachu, Bulbie, Chara, Squirt, Pidge, Venus, Hydra, Tortoise, and Sky were all getting and packing before they departed to the Hidden Valley in the Jolt Pokégods' continent.

As they were packing, Raichuna, holding a familiar Metapod, emerged into the hut that the Prince and the others were in.

"My lord," said Raichuna, with a nod. "I have two things to bring to your attention. The first his Lady Meta . . ."

"Why can't can I come!" replied Meta angrily.

"You can't come because you have yet to evolve to your Butterfree stage," said the prince.

"I promise I'll evolve on the trip over," said Meta anxiously.

Prince Pikachu smirked. "I'm sorry Meta, but it'll be too dangerous with the Mew around. If one of the two empires attacks New Village, and you've evolved into your Butterfree stage, you'll be more help to the people here."

Raichuna cleared his throat. "That's the other thing."

"Hmmm?" wondered Prince Pikachu.

From behind Raichuna, a giant monkey Pokémon with boxing glove fists, walked into the doorway. "My name's Prima, a skilled and deadly Primeape!"

"I've heard of Prima before," said Chara. "Prima's powerful battle trainer. He's techniques are the best, and I heard both the _Pokénib_ and the _Pokénite_ Empires have been trying to hire him to train their armies."

"And I wish to aid you, Prince Pikachu," said Prima. "Your villagers seem to all be common-folks. I can train the ones who wish to be trained do defend your village some time!"

Prince Pikachu turned to Raichuna, and the Pikachu's bodyguard shrugged. The Prince just sighed. "Well, I'll be away at the Hidden Valley. Let Raichuna show you around and you can take several students to train for awhile. If you've done well, I'll inform you of my decision when I return." Prince Pikachu turned to the other Pokémon and nodded. "Let's go."

Chapter Two: Warrior of the Jolt Pokégods

Taking a squadron of Pidgeot and Pidgeotto- led by Sky- Prince Pikachu and the other Pokémon fly over and out of the Indigo Pokégods' territory, and into the world of the Jolt Pokégods.

As soon as they reached the landing point, the group was surprised to see a famous Pokémon from the other continent waiting for them.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Prince Pikachu, as he climbed off of Sky. "A friend of the Jolt Pokégods' is a friend of mine."

The beetle Pokémon shrugged. "Well, the Jolt Pokégods don't really think of me as a friend . . . more like a warrior they can select to help them do their dirty work. Kind of like you are doing now."

Squirt waddled over to Bulbie and asked. "Who is that?"

"That's Herakurosu," answered Bulbie. "The half-Pokégod Pokémon. He's the son of the Warrior Pokégod, Machamp, and a common female Pinsir. I personally think Machamp has weird _taste_ myself . . ."

"They named their son Herakurosu," said Pidge, "since he resembled an ancient Roman/Greek legend, Heracles/Hercules - since he was a half-Pokégod. Prince Pikachu and Herakurosu are old friends, even though they're from different continents."

"Herakurosu is said the be the warrior of the Jolt Pokégods," said Chara, "just as Prince Pikachu is beginning the warrior of the Indigo Pokégods. The funny thing is though, Herakurosu preaches of a life without the Pokégods. I guess he's kinda annoyed that he's not like other Pokémon, so he moved over here without getting stress from Machamp. That, or Machamp could have had the ability to take away his powers."

"So, what are you doing in this continent, Prince Pikachu," said Herakurosu, "what job has the Jolt Pokégods sent you on now? After they lost their rocks, you went to find them. Now what, they lost all their sticks and you have to find them."

Prince Pikachu snorted. "You haven't heard. The Mew are building a secret weapon against the Jolt Pokégods. And supposedly, this weapon could harm us _too_. So, we're suppose to drive away the Mew and destroy this weapon of theirs."

Herakurosu nodded. "Well you and your group of friends are in luck." Herakurosu turned away from Prince Pikachu and the other Pokémon, and towards the valley ahead. "I have been in the Hidden Valley before. But, unfortunately, your large Pokémon friends won't be able to accompany you. There's a secret passage to the Mew's hideout that only rather small Pokémon can enter. The biggest that can enter is your Charmeleon over there."

"You can't fit, right?" asked Chara.

"Nope," replied Herakurosu. "So, if there's any important information about the Mew you discover or about their secret weapon, please inform me when you return from out of the hole." Herakurosu pointed ahead into the valley. "For those of you who are going down into the Hidden Valley, please come with me. The others should stay here."

****

So far, the Mew's Hidden Valley, had mostly been a giant forest. Trees and trees covered the path, but there was no formation of a valley _anywhere_!

It wasn't until they entered a cave, that Herakurosu explained this Hidden Valley to Prince Pikachu, Bulbie, Chara, Squirt, and Pidge.

"The Hidden Valley is known as the Hidden Valley for a particular reason," said Herakurosu. "The Mew believed no one would ever find it, unless the Mew told others where the location of the valley is. The reason they though no one would ever find it is because the Mew's Hidden Valley is an underground valley."

"Huh?" wondered Bulbie, Chara, Squirt, and Pidge.

"The forest we're walking through right now," said Herakurosu, "the Mew all created it to confuse traveling Pokémon. They created this giant forest, but really it is the roof of their valley. That way, not even the Pokégods could find them."

"That fact that they are able to create this huge forest," said Prince Pikachu, "is proof that the Pokégods are right about all of the Mew. They possess god-like powers like our two groups of Pokégods."

Herakurosu then pointed ahead to a giant rock. He used his powerful strength to push the rock out of the way and revealed a hole in the back of the cave. "Just crawl through this hole, and it will lead you to Mew's Hidden Valley." Herakurosu nodded. "I'll be here when you return- unless trouble arises."

Chapter Three: The Hidden Valley . . .

"Take about a tight fit," mumbled Chara angrily, as her the fire on her tail kept hitting up against the roof of the small tunnel.

"At least you don't have a bulb on your back," mumbled an annoyed Bulbie. "If only I could take this thing off- like a Paras can take off its mushrooms. Then, I'd slide down on this thing."

The four Pokémon were slowly crawling towards the entrance to the valley. Pidge had decided to fly up ahead, so she was accompanying the Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or the Charmander.

"Hey look," mumbled Squirt. He slipped into its shell and began sliding down the tunnel.

The three Pokémon all moaned. "If this tunnel were a bit bigger, I'd slide down on Squirt's shell."

Within the next ten minutes, all the Pokémon emerged into a giant valley. The valley was filled with trees and mountains just like any other valley. The Hidden Valley was equivalent in length to the forest above- except that there was a giant dip in the middle of the valley where the Mew probably lived. Some sort of artificial light lit up the whole valley- since there was no sky only the land from the forest above.

"It's beautiful," said Chara.

"It's a shame we have to drive away the Mew," replied Squirt. "If they were on _our_ side, then we'd be invisible against Meowtho and Meowtha."

Prince Pikachu nodded. "But from what Slowking sad, the Mew are planning to spring some sort of attack against the Jolt Pokégods that could somehow affect us too. So, they probably aren't the most welcoming Pokémon."

Pidge, who was on a branch of a tree, glanced around. "So, which way boss?"

Prince Pikachu sighed then looked around the valley. The group was at the highest most part of the valley and could overlook the entire valley. "Well, I guess the Mew's village would be located somewhere in the center of the valley. So, it's downward for us."

The four children Pokémon all moaned as they got up from their resting spots.

"One more minute," moaned Bulbie. "The tunnel trip really took it out of me."

"_Mew_!" As the four younger Pokémon were about to slump back down to the ground, a strange pinkish colored creature appeared from out of nowhere. It was very small, at had a long tail. It had an innocent face, and its nose covered over its mouth. It hovered around in the air and began circling around then group then began focusing on Prince Pikachu.

"It's a Mew," murmured Pidge in awe. "I've only heard tales and descriptions but have never seen it up close. It's as beautiful as the valley itself."

Prince Pikachu, who stood frozen with fear, took several deep breaths. "Beautiful things can be deadly. Though, I'm sure the Mew hid in this valley because its beauty matched its own."

"Really?" asked Pidge.

"_No_." Prince Pikachu knew that if it were a baby or a younger Mew that it might not be in complete control of its power. If that was the cause, any sudden movement could set off the Mew's psychic attacks and accidentally kill the Pikachu.

"_Mew-mew_!" The Mew stopped circling around Prince Pikachu and began circling around the whole group. The Mew kept circling around faster and faster until a brilliant light filled the area and in a flash, Prince Pikachu, Bulbie, Squirt, Chara, and Pidge were in the center of the valley, right outside of a village filled with Mew.

Chapter Four: The Secret Rebellion

"What just happened?" wondered Chara.

"The baby Mew teleported us down to the center of the Hidden Valley," answered Prince Pikachu slowly. As the Pikachu glanced around he nodded. "It appears the Mew knew we were coming. Everyone get down."

The four younger Pokémon glanced at each other and slowly lay flat on the ground. The baby Mew, who was imitating Chara, also laid flat on the ground.

"Thunder!" Suddenly, Prince Pikachu jumped into the air and released a shockingly large amount of electricity that spread out and shocked incoming Mew that were hiding behind several trees and bushes. But, as the Mew walked forward, they all appeared unharmed, and a strange protective bubble surrounded them.

{We come in piece,} replied the leading Mew. {We don't mean to hurt you. Are you the Pokémon who were sent here to rid of us?}

Prince Pikachu glanced around and stared at the Mew for a moment. "You're not talking . . ."

{Psychic-speech,} replied the leading Mew. {Most Mew are able to focus their psychic abilities to send their thoughts to another Pokémon's head. With practice, any psychic Pokémon could do that.}

"How did you know who we were?" asked Chara slowly, as she arose from the ground. "You hide yourselves underground so much, some Pokémon have forgotten about you all together. Course, the Pokégods haven't."

{Which is why you are here,} said the Mew, {to rid of us. The Mew have transforming abilities, so we are able to go amongst others without them knowing our true form.}

"Hmm," said Squirt, as he got up. "A transforming Pokémon. Sounds interesting. It's a shame the Pokégods never thought of that. Course, you guys _are_ the equivalent to them, so why don't create this transforming Pokémon?"

{We have,} said the Mew. {But we keep it here with us. I am The One-Mew, leader of the Hidden Valley.}

Bulbie, Squirt, and Pidge all tried to contain themselves from laughing. But in the end, it was _Chara_ who blurted out, "Who'd name their child 'The One-Mew?!'"

Prince Pikachu rolled his eyes and walked over to The One-Mew. "We're here to talk about this secret weapon that you're planning to unleash upon the Pokégods, which I'm beginning to suspect is this creature you call the Ditto. If we stop you from launching this weapon, then we won't have to drive you out."

Mew chuckled. {Our 'secret weapon' that the Pokégods speak of isn't an actual weapon. It's our rebellion against the Pokégods. Our transforming technique makes us able to help other Pokémon see a life without the Pokégods.}

"Oh," said Prince Pikachu. "So, you don't have anything you're going to attack them with?"

{The only thing we'll do is take their followers away,} said The One-Mew. {Then, the Pokégods will be rendered powerless and we'll all be equals.}

"So, your secret rebellion is your weapon?" asked Pidge. "I suppose that makes since. The Pokégods wanted to destroy you for trying to start a movement. In a way, they were tricking us."

{Which is the way of the Pokégods,} replied The One-Mew. {Here, let me show you all where we're building up against the Pokégods.}

As Pidge, Chara, and Squirt quickly followed after The One-Mew, Bulbie stopped Prince Pikachu and whispered. "If the Pokégods are rendered powerless, _they_ will take control."

The Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, I know. Let's just see what else they have going for them. Maybe it's not what we think."

Chapter Five: The Trick

Herakurosu sighed and slumped down against the side of the cave. "If the Mew were only a bit bigger, I could easily slide through these things. Of maybe if I were a bit thinner like a-"

"Scyther, or something?" Suddenly, at the doorway of the cave, five Scyther were standing in the doorway. From the way they looked and the symbols that covered their body, it was obvious these Scyther were warriors of Hassamu. "Thank you Herakurosu for finding the entrance to the Hidden Valley for us."

Herakurosu quickly arose and snarled angrily. "You five think you can hold move." Herakurosu snorted. "So, the Pokégods were using me and Prince Pikachu to find the entrance to the Hidden Valley. How classic . . . and how pathetic. Do you really think you five Scyther can defeat _me_?"

"Oh, we don't think that," said the leader of the Scyther. Suddenly, ten more Scyther appeared from behind them and numerous roars from several Onix came from outside of the cave. The Onix held Venus, Tortoise, and Hydra in their wrap attacks. "In fact, it seems that it is _you_ Herakurosu that is pretty pathetic at the moment." The Scyther glanced back at the other Scyther and nodded. "_Attack_!"

****

Prince Pikachu, Bulbie, Squirt, Chara, and Pidge all followed The One-Mew over into a small hut. Inside the hut, several purple-colored, blobish, Pokémon were helping move various items.

{There was a recent accident,} said The One-Mew. {Rocks from the ceiling of the Hidden Valley started to fall and destroyed one of our villages. Now, the Ditto are helping us rebuild them.}

"So, um, Mr. One-Mew," said Pidge, "may I please ask what's with the name?"

{I am the most powerful Mew here,} said The One-Mew. {I am also the leader- so in a way, I'm the Mew's equivalent to a Pokégod. So, they think of me as the all-powerful Mew, the only Mew, the ultimate Mew, the _one_ Mew. Do you get it?}

Pidge nodded.

The One-Mew continued walking until they reached the main room of the hut. Within the room was a very detailed map of the continent that the Jolt Pokégods ruled. A small portion of the map was colored with red, another section was covered with yellow, and the rest of it wasn't colored at all. Before The One-Mew could explain what was going on, there was a giant earthquake throughout the valley.

The whole group turned their attention away from the maps and peered out a window of the hut. There, coming from the same entrance as Prince Pikachu and the other, tons of Scyther came pouring out. Then, the wall of the valley began to rumble as three Onix emerged from the wall.

{Well, well, well,} growled The One-Mew, {it seems the Pokégods _tricked_ you. It seems that they were using you . . .}

"To find the entrance to the Hidden Valley," murmured Prince Pikachu.

The One-Mew nodded. {Exactly.} The One-Mew turned to five Mew and five Ditto. {You ten, follow me.} The Mew spun towards the prince and his allies. {Would your little group wish to join us?}

Chapter Six: The Truth Revealed

"This is going to take way to long to reach the center of the Hidden Valley," murmured the leader of the Scyther. He turned to the Onix. "Thanks to those idiot snakes, they probably realize that we're coming already. We might as well skip the sneak attack and go rampaging down." Scyther pointed its blade-arm towards the valley below. "All Scyther get on the Onix and we'll slide down!"

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light, and in front of the Steel Pokégods' warriors appeared six Mew, a Pikachu, a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, a Charmeleon, a Pidgey, and five weird blob Pokémon.

"All right," said Prince Pikachu, "Bulbie, Squirt, Chara, full blast attacks on the Onix! All Mew, use various attack to stop the Scyther! Pidge, use powerful gust attacks! Three Ditto transform into Lapras! Two Ditto, transform into Magmar!"

The sixteen Pokémon defending the Hidden Valley all suited up and prepared themselves to attack, while the ten Scyther and the three Onix got ready for the battle.

Prince Pikachu jumped up into the air and released its powerful thunderwave attack, paralyzing the Scyther in place. They gave the Mew the advantage and they began pound, punching, and using various other attacks on the Scyther. All but The One-Mew attacked. The two Magmar-transformed Ditto shot their fire blast attacks at the two remaining Scyther.

Bulbie used her razor leaf attack on one of the Onix and Chara used her flamethrower on the same Onix, while two of the transformed Ditto shot their hydro pumps at the Onix.

Squirt jumped on the head of the remaining Lapras-transformed Ditto and the two Pokémon shot their water gun attacks slammed the Onix against the side of the valley.

Then, The One-Mew hovered in front of the remaining Onix. Its teeny fist began to glow, and the Mew shot at lightning speed towards the Onix. Using the normal-type attack move, mega punch, The One-Mew managed to knock out the Onix with one hit.

"Onix, return above ground," said the leading Scyther weakly. "Destroy the Hidden Valley from aboveground!"

The Scyther all quickly flew onto an Onix and the Onix reversed directions to above. As they did so, the Onix's path began to rumble and a giant hole appeared.

"The Onix's dig attack must have made the pathway unstable when they came down," murmured Pidge. "Now, when they went back up, the ground gave away and formed a giant tunnel."

Prince Pikachu nodded, and before he could say anything, the five Mew were circling around The One-Mew.

"What's going on?" whispered Bulbie to the Pikachu, but the electric mouse shrugged.

"Mew! Mew! Mew!" chanted the five Mew as they circled around The One-Mew and they all headed towards the giant tunnel. They continued chanting until the six Mew walked into the sun light that came from outside. At this instant, the five Mew fell to the ground.

"What's going on!" cried Prince Pikachu, Bulbie, Squirt, Chara, and Pidge.

As the five Mew fell dead on the ground, The One-Mew began saying something. {As the light of day hits us once again, the five supreme psychics will die. And from their deaths, a superior being will arise. Circled around the dead, the creature of ultimate destruction will come forth.} Suddenly, The One-Mew began to glow and the five Mew's bodies began to disappear. Five orbs of light hovered from where the dead bodies lay and circled around The One-Mew. The strange orbs entered The One-Mew's body and it suddenly began to grow into an unsightly creature.

"Pidge, Bulbie, Squirt," ordered Prince Pikachu, "stay behind me and Chara."

The One-Mew, who looked like a giant Mew with new and distorted features, slowly walked towards Prince Pikachu and the others. {Well, it has finally begun. The weapon that the Pokégods spoke of is here. And the weapon is me.}

"Who are you," growled Prince Pikachu.

{Mew-Mew,} replied the distorted Mew. {I am the superior Mew. And it is from me, that I'll rid this world of the Pokégods.} Mew-Mew turned down towards the center of the Hidden Valley and nodded. {The rest of the Mew escaped with the word of your arrival. They knew when you all arrived, I would soon be born.}

"And do what," growled Chara.

{Bring the world to the order of the Mew.} Suddenly, Mew-Mew created a giant ball of dark energy and hurled it towards the village of the Mew. The ball hit the ground and created a giant explosion, which surged the whole village. Then, Mew-Mew hurled another ball up towards the center of the roof of the Hidden Valley. The ball hit and created a giant explosion. {And the only way to do so, is to destroy the creatures that the Pokémon depend on. And not only the Pokégods, creatures like you!}

"You can't defeat us," replied Prince Pikachu. "There are too many of us. Your 'secret rebellion' wouldn't be able to stop us since we're under the protection of the Pokégods."

{We have powers that the Pokégods can't even imagine,} growled Mew-Mew. {But you'll be able to see _my_ power . . .the _ultimate_ power.} Mew-Mew created another ball of dark energy and prepared to hurl it towards the group.

__

To be continued in The Attack of Mew-Mew_ . . ._


	6. The Attack of Mew-Mew

****

THE

POKéMON

WARS

The Pokémon must fight against

their newest enemy: The creation of the

Mew: Mew-Mew.

__

Episode VI

The Attack of Mew-Mew

****

Jay Barial

__

Mew-Mew and Mewtwo

During the times of the Indigo and Jolt Pokégods, there was rumor that a Mew-like beast struck. It was said to have the powers of the Pokégods- even stronger than the Mew. Eventually, there were human reports of sightings of Mew-Mew (even though it wasn't likely Mew-Mew was still alive). Mew-Mew was thought to be a mystical Pokémon, but was nameless. Eventually, some DNA of Mew-Mew created an enhanced version of Mew known as Mewtwo. Both Mew-Mew and Mewtwo possessed similar powers, but they looked slightly different and their time periods were so far apart.

Chapter One: Destroying the Valley

Mew-Mew hurled the ball of energy straight towards Prince Pikachu, Chara, Pidge, Bulbie, and Squirt. The group couldn't move for some strange reason. Maybe it was fear, or maybe it was the powers of Mew. At any rate, the five Pokémon couldn't budge.

The ball of energy headed straight towards them but hit some sort of invisible screen, produced by Prince Pikachu. The energy hit the screen and shattered it, but the energy had been absorbed into the wall.

{A light screen attack,} said Mew-Mew. {Clever. Oddly enough, my energy ball was strong enough to go straight through it and hit you five.} Mew-Mew sighed. {I must be weakened then.} The monstrous Mew-like creature closed its eyes and teleported away. {_Your_ village is next.}

Suddenly, there was a giant quake as the large section of the roof that Mew-Mew had hit fell onto the village of Mew. This caused a chain reaction and the whole roof started to crumble and fall.

"The Mew didn't do a very good job constructing this," muttered the prince. "Everyone, move out, _now_!"

The Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmeleon, and Pidgey all headed out of the giant entrance that the Onix had left behind. They made it out just in time as the entrance started to collapse.

They all started to rush out of the cave, when Prince Pikachu noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. "Herakurosu!"

The fight/bug Pokémon lay in the corner of the cave unconscious.

"Herakurosu!" Prince Pikachu rushed over to the Pokémon and started shaking it. "Get up _now_!" Prince Pikachu charged up and released a powerful thunderbolt attack, attempting to revive Herakurosu. "Get up before the cave collapse! Get up _now_!" Prince Pikachu continued shocking Herakurosu until there was a large rumbling in the cave.

The roof of the cave started to collapse and a huge boulder fell from the ceiling.

"_CHU_!" Prince Pikachu put up another light screen, blocking the boulder from falling down. Prince Pikachu stood up and started sparking with electricity. "Get **_up_**!" Prince Pikachu inhaled and released its powerful thunder attack, shocking Herakurosu until . . .

"Arg!" Herakurosu's consciousness bolted back into him. "Oh my head."

Suddenly, there was a louder rumble and the rest of the cave collapsed down on them.

****

"NO!" shouted Chara as the cave collapsed, blocking anyway to get to Prince Pikachu and Herakurosu.

Pidge sighed and peered around. "Maybe I can reach them somehow." She glanced a Squirt and Bulbie. "Maybe Squirt's water gun and Bulbie's razor leaf attack to help them-"

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light that interrupted Pidge. None of them could see clearly for a moment, though they all say some kind of small creature fly up high into the sky.

_It seems . . . like that force that saved me before_, thought Bulbie. _Back in the empire's camp when I was captured; that strange force that helped me . . . but, somehow different._

When the light cleared, there crouched Prince Pikachu and Herakurosu.

"Where . . . are we?" wondered Prince Pikachu as he stood up.

"We were in the collapsing cave a second ago," said Herakurosu. "Then there was a strange small creature, and then a brilliant flash of light! And then . . . we were teleported outside."

"The Mew?" suggested Squirt.

Prince Pikachu shrugged. "I dunno." Then he glanced around. "And we don't have time to figure it out. Mew-Mew's heading towards our home village guys." The Pikachu turned to Herakurosu. "We'll be needing your help when we return to our continent."

Herakurosu nodded. "I'll return to my home and gather warriors to fight off Mew-Mew and the other Mew." He darted off.

"Good luck," said Prince Pikachu. He then turned to Bulbie, Squirt, Chara, and Pidge. "Let's head back to the others and they head home!"

Chapter Two: The Pokégods

"I suppose this could we worse," muttered Hassamu, looking down at the situation from the Celestial Sky. The large Jolt Pokégods slowly turned towards his other Pokégods.

"Hassamu," growled Slowking slowly, moving slowly towards one of the Pokégods of Steel. "You interfered with Prince Pikachu's mission." The Pokégod then glared at Haganeru. "_Both_ of your soldiers from your temples attacked them. Your Scyther and Onix helped this whole Mew-Mew ceremony."

"In some way that's true," said Haganeru. Then together, both Hassamu and Haganeru started talking. "But it was Prince Pikachu and the other Pokémon who helped release them. If it were not for them, then the Mew won't have won."

Slowking rolled his eyes and turned away. "I'm sure, because we should always blame the people helping us."

"Actually," said Kingudora, "it probably didn't have anything to do with the Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmeleon, and Pidgey." Suddenly, an image of the battle between Prince Pikachu, the Mew, and the Ditto against the Onix and Scyther popped up. "As you can see, the Mew had these odd transforming Pokémon with them, known as Ditto. They can transform into anything just like the Mew can transform into anything."

"Get to the point," growled the hypnotic Pokégod.

"If he Ditto can transform," said Kingudora, "then they could have possibly transformed into stronger Pokémon. In addition, the leading Mew could use a mega punch attack the KO an Onix."

"And mega punch isn't a fighting attack," said Hassamu.

"It's a normal attack," said Haganeru.

"The Mew's strength exceeds even our own," said the two Pokégods. "If any treat had appeared, this Mew could have handled it."

Slowking turned back towards the image of Prince Pikachu and the other Pokémon racing away on their Pidgeotto heading back towards their home. "They're exiting our continent." He sighed. "It looks like Mew-Mew's heading the Indigo Pokégods' way."

"If he's out they're to take the strongest down," said Nyurantano, "then he'll most likely go after the Indigo Pokégods first." Then, the frog-like Pokégod sighed. "But I have a feeling that we're next."

****

Alakazam growled angrily as an imaged of the strange Mew-like creature teleported not too far away from New Village. "The Jolt Pokégods unleashed it!"

"Unleashed what?" The other three Pokégods slowly turned to Alakazam. Even Gengar appeared to show some concern.

"It is the Mew-like creature, Mew-Mew," explained Alakazam. He glanced at another screen and there he saw a flock of Pidgeotto and Pidgeot heading out of the Jolt Pokégods' continent. "A prophecy is coming true."

Golem and Machamp remained confused, but Gengar nodded. "I know what you're talking about. The prophecy about the Mew returning to our continent."

The Pokégod of Light nodded. "Not too long ago, the priest of my temple, the Abra, appeared with an important message for me." He turned to Golem and Machamp. "It was given to them by the _Creators_."

Golem and Machamp fell silent.

"They were chanting the ending of the prophecy, but later a Kadabra explained to me what they were saying," said Alakazam. "_Into hiding the Mew have gone, into a place where the earth is not protected. There they feed on ancient powers, to power up the powerful one. The future holds that warrior-ones will find the Mew. But with the touch of light, the powers will react to create the powerful Mew-Mew. Return they will, with powers stronger than even your own. It'll head straight to the central towns of power, and show its number one. The town will be destroyed, and your powers can not affect it. And next will come the mighty gods. Only creation can stop it. And on comes the attack of Mew-Mew. And on comes the attack of Mew-Mew . . ._"

"You'd think those little Creator Pokégods would have something a little more simple to say," growled Gengar. He turned towards the flock and sighed. "They won't be able to get there in time. Mew-Mew will go after New Village, just like in the prophecy. Alakazam uses his powerful light screen to block any attacks from the _Pokénib_ and _Pokénite_ Empires which is the 'central town of power'."

"Central towns," corrected Alakazam. "Mew-Mew will be going after more than one." He glanced at Gengar. "And it'll most likely be the two empires you are protecting Gengar." Alakazam then turned to Golem and Gengar. "It said only creation can stop it right? Well, if we must stop this thing by joining together with the Jolt Pokégods. They hold the evolutionary stones, correct?"

"Of course," said Golem. "We can use our new creation to use these stones to evolve. It'll have enough strength to stop that thing."

Chapter Three: The Attack of Mew-Mew

Pidgeotto and Pidgeot flew the Pokémon straight towards New Village (all except Hydra who was using its own wings and Pidge who was attempting to keep up). The birds flew as fast as they could, but there was no positive way they'd get there on time. Maybe if the Pokégods or the strange creatures that had helped them before managed to teleport them there in time.

But, as they flew closer and closer towards New Village, they could hear explosion in the not far distance. Finally, the protective sphere that Alakazam had put up came in sight. It appeared unharmed. Mew-Mew had probably attacked something else on the way over.

Squirt glanced at out of corner of his eye and noticed smoke rising from a small area nearby the village. "It's a Chansey's Medical Center outside of our village!" The turtle Pokémon started squirming around in the talons of the Pidgeotto. "Drop me down below so I can help them!"

"Do it," ordered Prince Pikachu, who was on Sky's back. He glanced farther back towards the several Pidgeot (who had to transport Tortoise and Venus). Two of them were carrying Tortoise. "Drop Tortoise down to help Squirt! And the two idle Pidgeot, aid them with your wind attacks!"

The Pidgeotto and the two Pidgeot lowered themselves down, preparing to aid the injured Medical Center.

"Sky, full speed towards New Village!" ordered Prince Pikachu. "We have to reach it before Mew-Mew reaches it!"

"Right." The Pidgeot nodded and cawed loudly. "All Pidgeot and Pidgeotto, full speed! This is an important mission! Don't screw up."

"Sky has a way with words, huh?" murmured Chara to Bulbie.

"Of course, that's how you become commander," replied Bulbie.

The flock continued flying at full speed until the protected village came closer and closer. But, it was then that they could slowly see the light screen bubble surrounding New Village fading.

"Sky," ordered the Pikachu, "land outside of the village. I think Mew-Mew's already here."

Sky nodded and signaled for the other birds to land and they swooped down towards the ground. They three smaller Pokémon climbed off of the birds, while the Pidgeot carrying Venus were still slowly approaching.

"Pidge." Prince Pikachu turned to the small bird Pokémon and pointed upward. "Head back up so we can know where Mew-Mew's attacking."

Pidge frowned. "Um, could Sky do it? Cause uh, heh . . . Mew-Mew scares me. Its gonna shoot from the sky with one of its dark energy ball things."

"Pidge," growled Prince Pikachu, "Mew-Mew is going to destroy the whole village if we don't stop him!"

"Fine, okay." The small Pidgey flapped its wings and took off. Within seconds Pidge flew back down and instructed, "Mew-Mew's straight ahead of us." She landed on the ground next to Prince Pikachu. "If we attack while it's off guard, we may be able to take it down."

Prince Pikachu nodded. "Worth a shot."

Chapter Four: Mew-Mew's Plan

Mew-Mew chuckled as the various Pokémon inside of the protective bubble shattered in fear, attempting to flee, while Mew-Mew was simply punching the screen lightly.

"_CHU_!" Suddenly, a blast of electricity hit Mew-Mew will full-force, shocking the mutated Mew. Mew-Mew slowly turned around and in front of Mew-Mew landed a Pikachu and a Raichu.

{Ah, Prince Pikachu, and the body guard.} Mew-Mew did a little bow. {What a pleasure, you and your friends have made it.}

"**Char**!"

"Bulb _ba_!"

Suddenly, furious wind of leafs and a raging streak of fire hit Mew-Mew from both sides, and oddly enough the two attacks hadn't harmed it.

{Bulbie! Chara! You don't actually think that your wimpy attacks could take me out.} Mew-Mew suddenly glowed with its psychic aura and Bulbie and Chara were both lifted up into the air from their hiding spots. The two Pokémon were hurled towards each other and slammed into one another and fell in front of Mew-Mew. {What a shame.}

"NOW!" ordered Prince Pikachu.

Suddenly, a beam of solar energy and a star-shaped blast of fire shot straight towards the powerful psychic Pokémon, but a shield surrounded Mew-Mew and reversed both attacks back towards Venus and Hydra.

Before Mew-Mew could make any sort of annoying and smart comment, the flock of Pidgeotto and the several Pidgeot (along with Pidge) gathered together and all combined their gust attacks to attempt to stop Mew-Mew. The gust slowly started to lift Mew-Mew, but it started to glow a bright yellow. Suddenly, a blast of electricity was released from the psychic Pokémon. The blast took down every single bird all at once.

{You Pokémon amuse me so.} The mutated Mew shook his head sadly. {You think so little of me, don't you? You think: _If we combine our strengths, we can beat him_. Wrong, actually.} Mew-Mew held up a ball of dark energy and it floated up into the air. {In fact, all I'm doing is testing my powers. I wasn't even waiting for you all, but now that you're here . . . might as well.} Mew-Mew's eyes turned a dark red and the psychic Pokémon released more psychic energy, along with powerful currents of water and electricity. The energy all focused into the energy and lowered back down to Mew-Mew. The psychic Pokémon chuckled as he hurled the ball of energy forward towards the village.

"NO!" cried Prince Pikachu.

The ball hit the screen and caused a giant explosion. There seemed to be a chain reaction as electricity surged throughout the protective bubble disabling it and shattering it into oblivion. But, the energy did nothing to the city.

{You idiots don't even know my plan,} replied Mew-Mew. {If you did, you could have stopped me by now. But since I'm such a kind and gentle creature . . .} Mew-Mew lifted itself into the air chuckled and was surging with electricity. {Your Indigo Pokégods are next!} Mew-Mew suddenly closed its eyes and released a blast of electricity straight towards someone's house in the village, striking it down. Mew-Mew then continued its annoying laughter and teleported away.

Prince Pikachu seemed confused as he rose up from the ground. "What just happened?"

"We're wrong," murmured Raichuna, slowly rising up. "We're miss reading what Mew-Mew's trying to achieve."

Chara and Bulbie also rose up, in pain from Mew-Mew's attack. Bulbie seemed a bit more shaken up than Chara, but seemed to have a small theory. "What if . . . what if Mew-Mew was just trying to show off its power and strength?"

"A possibility." Chara shook her head, attempting shake off the dust. "But I have a feeling there's a hidden agenda. He's probably depleting our protection for a reason. Possibly because he wants to see if he can defeat the Pokégods' powers."

"Or the Mew are coming!" Everyone's attention turned to Squirt as the small turtle Pokémon and the larger Blastoise flew in on their Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. The blue turtle landed on the ground next to Prince Pikachu, panting and seeming out of breath. "The Mew, from the valley, they're heading towards our village."

"So, that's Mew-Mew's plan," murmured Prince Pikachu, as Pidge, Sky, and the other birds hurried over. "He's trying to distract us here, while he takes out Alakazam and the others."

"But . . ." murmured Sky. "You have a plan, right?"

"Herakurosu's bringing reinforcements soon," said Prince Pikachu. "Meanwhile, we have other Pokémon the village that can defend themselves, right? So they hold them off while we head to Moltres' Tower."

"Why head there?" asked Chara.

"Closest entrance to the Evolution Cavern," replied Prince Pikachu. He got on all fours and headed into the village. "We don't have much time, Mew-Mew has a head start on us!"

Chapter Five: Battle in the Tower

After warning and arming the village of the incoming threat, the same group headed back out to Moltres' Tower to attempt to stop Mew-Mew.

The Pikachu, Raichu, Bulbasaur, Venusaur, Charmeleon, Charizard, Squirtle, Blastoise, Pidgey, and the flock of Pidgeotto and Pidgeot went at full speed straight towards the giant tower. Moltres could only hold off Mew-Mew for so long.

When they finally reached the tower and they entered the entrance of the shrine, Prince Pikachu recognized an ever so familiar Pokémon lying against the wall.

"Haunter!" Prince Pikachu rushed over to the Haunter and bent down next to the badly injured ghost Pokémon. "Are you okay?"

"It was . . . Mew-Mew." Suddenly, Haunter sighed as he recognized Prince Pikachu. "Oh, well, it's _you_ . . . the big bad Prince that threatened me . . . the last time you were . . . here."

Prince Pikachu sighed and glanced around. "Sky!"

"Huh?" The commanding Pidgeot, who was waiting with all the other birds outside, turned its attention towards the Pikachu. "What is it?"

Prince Pikachu somehow managed to lift the injured Haunter up and put it on Sky. "Take this Haunter to the nearest Medical Center."

Sky nodded and took off.

Then, Prince Pikachu glanced upward towards the entrance that would lead to the Evolution Cavern.

****

Protector Pokégod of the Indigo flew up to the roof of its tower and released a furious tower of fire at Mew-Mew. But, the mutated Mew countered the powers of Moltres with an even more powerful fire attack. The two fiery attacks hit head to head at full force, but Mew-Mew's powerful fire attack managed to bush the two attacks back towards Moltres.

The two attacks sent Moltres flying against the wall.

{That was too easy,} replied Mew-Mew flatly. {What a shame. I sure hope the rest of the Pokégods aren't as easy as you, Moltres.} Mew-Mew hovered up into the air, creating a ball of dark energy. {But, what can I expected from a simple Protector Pokégod. I mean, they even consider you three Protector Pokégods that protect the Indigo Pokégods to be lesser than anything else. I mean, at least the Jolt Pokégods have the all-powerful Houou and Lugia, but you, Zapdos, and Articuno give Pokégods a bad name.}

"You sure do talk a lot for a mutated Mew!" Mew-Mew turned around and there stood Prince Pikachu, Chara, Bulbie, Squirt, Pidge, and Raichuna, along with Hydra, Venus, and Tortoise behind them. Prince Pikachu, was as usually, standing in front of the group. "Back down Mew-Mew!"

Mew-Mew gasped with sarcasm. {Oh no, what are you all going to do to me? Attempt to hurt me like Moltres over here tried to do.} Mew-Mew pointed to the injured Protector Pokégod and shrugged. {Yeah, like I'm scared of the nine of you. Maybe if your bird friends were still here, you could be considered an annoyance, but, the nine of you are just pathetic.}

"Everyone, attack!" ordered Prince Pikachu, as he lit up with electricity. "**Thunderbolt**!"

Raichuna nodded in agreement as he started to spark up. "**Thunder**!"

"Water gun!" shouted Squirt.

"Razor leaf!" ordered Bulbie.

"Flamethrower!" growled Chara.

"Razor wind!" squawked Pidge.

"Hydro pumps!" shouted Tortoise.

"Solar beam!" ordered Venus.

"Fire blast!" growled Hydra.

The nine different attacks fused together into one beam of energy and headed straight towards Mew-Mew. But, Mew-Mew didn't seemed to be all that threatened by it. As the attacks headed straight for the Mew-like Pokémon, the monstrous creature started chuckling as the beam of the nine attacks hit an invisible barrier in front of Mew-Mew. But, instead of simply blocking the attack, the blast of energy reflected right back towards the nine Pokémon . . .

Chapter Six: The Attack of the Mew!

Prima readied himself and all of the other Pokémon as the swarm of Mew approached New Village. Luckily, the fighting Pokémon had brought several outside warriors, including Machoke, other Primeape, and even Poliwrath.

The villagers had called upon close allies from outside of the village to help, so they figured they might be able to at least stand up against the Pokégod-like powers of the Mew.

Prima sighed because most of the other villages who had refused to fight headed towards the nearby stream for a get away. Though it was true they wouldn't have been helpful, and it could have been considered a good idea.

"Mew!" Suddenly, there was a rain of electricity from the sky as the Mew unleashed powerful thunder attacks onto the village.

"Wave one, attack!" ordered Prima.

Suddenly, from the trees in the center of the village emerged tons and tons of Butterfree. They all flew at full speed towards the swarming of Mew, but the enemy unleashed a powerful blast of fire, harming the Butterfree before they could even attack.

"Return, return!" ordered Prima, as the bug Pokémon all fell to the ground. "Wave six! Wave nine! Strike!"

Suddenly, from the bushes below shot powerful hydro pump attacks along with a powerful flamethrower attack from another set of bushes. The Mew had been caught completely off guard and the first several Mew had been taken down.

"All water Pokémon, emerge!" ordered Prima.

Suddenly, from the houses and trees appeared tons and tons of water Pokémon. Mainly Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Staryu, and Starmie, but there were even some Pokémon from the Jolt Pokégods' continent that would swim over from time to time. They all inhaled and released a powerful blast of water at the incoming group of Mew.

But, the Mew countered this time by releasing powerful blasts of electricity, taking out the water Pokémon, while another group of Mew put out the water with powerful flamethrower and fire blast attacks.

"Wave two, attack!" ordered Prima.

Suddenly, Graveler and Geodude catapulted themselves upward, knocking the Mew from out of the sky.

"Wave ten, attack!" ordered Prima.

As the Mew started to take out the rock Pokémon, bird Pokémon emerged from the trees and attacked using whirlwind attacks and razor wind attacks. So instead taking out the rock Pokémon with water attacks, the Mew shot ice beams at both the bird and rock Pokémon.

Prima sighed as the frozen birds and rocks fell from the sky. Then, a Wartortle came rushing over to the Primeape with Abra and Kadabra. "We brought the Pokémon from Alakazam's temple!"

The several Abra and several Kadabra hovered over to the fighting Pokémon, and all replied at once, "what is it that you need?"

"It's this attack," replied Prima, "what do you think it was?" He glanced around. "We need you to attempt to put up a barrier of some sort around the village. Kind of like the one Alakazam put up before."

The temple priests and priestesses nodded and teleported away and reappeared in various locations around the village.

****

Meta sighed as she watched the Mew's attack on her new home. Then she sighed again because there was nothing she could do about. She was just a helpless, little Metapod who had yet to evolve and help out her friends.

Suddenly, three Mew dropped down from the sky. {Well, well. It's the little weak and helpless cocoon Pokémon. What are the odds huh?}

The leading Mew in the trio stepped straight towards Meta. {This Metapod will be the first to go!} Mew held back its fist and it started to glow. {Mega punch!} Mew lunged straight towards Meta, but she started swinging on the thread she was hanging by and evaded the attack.

"Ha!" laughed Meta.

The Mew turned around and growled angrily at Meta. {That . . . was a mistake!} Mew started to inhale and was about to use flamethrower when suddenly a beetle-like Pokémon picked up the Mew and slammed it against a tree.

The Pokémon walked over to the Metapod and asked, "Meta, right?"

"You're . . . you're Herakurosu," said Meta.

"Yeah," said the beetle Pokémon, "Prince Pikachu wanted me to make sure that reinforcements came, and to make sure you didn't get-"

{Aurora beam!}

{Ember!}

The remaining two Mew shot two powerful elemental attacks at Herakurosu and the bug Pokémon's back and it fell to the ground.

{That was too easy,} replied the one of the Mew.

{You're next little Meta,} growled the second Mew.

The Mew shot straight towards Meta at full speed and one slashed Meta's thread holding her to the tree and one slashed Meta herself. Meta's cocoon body fell helplessly to the ground.

Suddenly, the Metapod started to violently shake, like most did when they had been cut open too early and suddenly stopped. But then, a bright light shot out from the hole that one of the Mew had created and a Butterfree emerged from it.

{Thunderbolt!} One of the Mew released a powerful blast of electricity, but Meta managed to dodge the attack. The butterfly Pokémon shot around the Mew and appeared behind of it. It released a yellowish powder and suddenly paralyzed the Mew.

The second Mew then tackled Meta and forced her to the ground. But then, Herakurosu appeared and kicked the Mew off of the Butterfree.

Chapter Seven: Destruction

The blast of energy hit the nine Pokémon and sent them flying backwards. If the attack wasn't bad enough, the impact against the side of wall hurt even more. The attack had taken it out of all nine of the Pokémon and they couldn't move.

{So pathetic,} replied Mew-Mew, as he turned towards the Pokégod of Fire. {Out of my way!} Mew-Mew used its psychic abilities and slammed Moltres away from the entrance to the Evolution Cavern. He turned towards Prince Pikachu and the others and waved good-bye. {Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I don't think this is going to work out.} Mew-Mew turned towards the entrance and started to walk through and but slammed into an invisible wall.

"Kinda sad," muttered Raichuna. "The mutated Mew didn't even think about an alternative source of protection other than Moltres . . ."

{_Fine then_!} Mew-Mew growled. {You think that's funny! Well, I hope you think this is too!} Mew-Mew hovered in the air and started to glow with psychic energy. The energy surrounding him changed and shifted colors and suddenly turned black. The energy transformed into a bubble surrounding Mew-Mew and started to expand. The energy rapidly started to grow and tore apart the tower until . . .

****

After Sky had dropped off Haunter at the Medical Center, the Pidgeot swiftly flew back towards the tower. As the bird Pokémon was flying towards the tower of Moltres, it saw something growing at the top of the tower. Suddenly, a blast of energy exploded from the tower and the shockwave from the explosion hit Sky and took down the Pidgeot.

After several seconds, the bird flew back up to see what had happened to the tower, but when it flew back up the tower was gone. All that remained was a bit of rubble and smoke and giant dust clouds rose up. But there was something else. There was some sort of portal or gateway hovering in the air right where the top of the tower was. It was the gateway to the Evolution Cavern.

****

Mew-Mew had been caught in its own explosion and was trapped in the rubble of the tower, most likely dead.

Somehow, Prince Pikachu and the others, along with Moltres, had yet again been teleported out of danger.

"Well," said Chara slowly, "I think we stopped Mew-Mew . . ."

The nine Pokémon were all still pretty badly hurt. They all started to get up when there was a rumbling from rubble of Moltres' tower and suddenly Mew-Mew rose up. And it didn't have a scratch on it.

{I have been granted the same powers as the Pokégods,} said Mew-Mew. {And I, unlike the other Mew, am in an immortal.}

"Mew-Mew . . . it is like a Pokégod for Mew," murmured Prince Pikachu.

{By the Pokégods, you sure are slow _prince_.} Mew-Mew turned away from them and started hovering up towards the portal. {Well . . . I guess _now_ good-bye. I'll miss you all!} Mew-Mew laughed sinisterly and hovered towards the portal . . . when it closed. As this happened, there was a suddenly flash of light and there stood the giant Pokégod, Alakazam.

"You're not going any, Mew-Mew," growled the Pokégod of Light.

The angry Mew-Mew rapidly spun around and glared at Alakazam. {Well, I was planning to take out _Gengar_ first, but you're better than nothing!}

"Oh on the contrary," replied Alakazam. "A little prophecy helped us out. Though it was incorrect about you going after several towns, we hold the secret to destroying. Come forth!"

Chapter Eight: The Key

From behind Alakazam stepped out a small, brownish color Pokémon. Then emerged three larger and evolution versions of the Pokémon; one was an electric type, one was a water type, and the third was a fire type.

"The prophecy says 'only creation can stop it' so our new creations are here," said Alakazam. "Meet Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon!"

Prince Pikachu sighed and whispered to the others, "Alakazam seems to know what he's doing. So, let's just let him do his work and we'll hide for cover."

{These nine Pokémon couldn't even destroy me,} growled Mew-Mew, pointed towards the Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmeleon, Pidgey, Raichu, Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. {You think your new little pets can beat me?}

"Attack!" ordered Alakazam.

The four Pokémon lunged at Mew-Mew, attempting to attack it but psychic Pokémon just knocked them away with its tail.

Flareon inhaled and shot a powerful blast of fire at Mew-Mew. Vaporeon inhaled and shot a powerful blast of water at Mew-Mew. Jolteon hiss and released a powerful blast of electricity from its spikes. Eevee growled and darted straight towards Mew-Mew, dead center.

Mew-Mew shrugged and put up a light screen, and the three attacks reflected back at the Pokémon and Eevee simply slammed into the screen and bounced backwards. {See? Your new Pokémon can't even stand up against me.}

"And so I pull my strings and call forth the final evolution of this Pokémon," said Alakazam, inhaling slowly. "I call forth on my psychic powers to invoke thee!" Suddenly, the small Eevee started glowing. "Warrior of the Pokégods, come forward and do by bidding . . . Efi!"

Suddenly, the Eevee started glowing and started to glow and evolved into large, purplish evolution. "_Efi_!"

Mew-Mew shrugged. {This should be interesting.}

"Efi, attack!" ordered Alakazam.

Efi nodded and darted straight towards Mew-Mew. It jumped into the air and released a blast of psychic energy. It hit Mew-Mew, but the attack didn't do a thing to the mutated Pokémon.

{Darn, what a shame.} Mew-Mew created another ball of dark energy and hurled it at Efi, slamming it to the ground. {What else do you have, Alakazam? Could it be a leaf evolution of your little warrior, Eevee? Cause that'd be fun.}

Alakazam sighed and replied, "I still have my powers!" Alakazam started to glow and released a blast of powerful psychic energy and it headed straight towards the mutated Mew. But Mew-Mew released a blast of dark energy and it shot straight through Alakazam's attack.

{But before I destroy you,} said Mew-Mew, slowly turning away from the injured Pokégod, {I'm going to destroy your little soldiers.} Mew-Mew created a light screen around the area surrounding where Moltres' Tower was, blocking the smaller Pokémon from escaping. {Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, and the rest of you, it has been fun. But now it appears that you amuse me no more.} Mew-Mew created another ball of dark energy and laughed sinisterly.

"We have to try to counter the attack," said Prince Pikachu slowly.

"You saw how it just deflected our attack more," said Venus. "And it was able to break through _Alakazam's_ psychic powers. We're doomed."

Chara sighed and fell to the ground. "Oh what I'd do to be in Meta's pod right now, all safe back at New Village."

{Good-bye, prince.} Mew-Mew held up the dark energy and hurled it straight towards them. Suddenly, a light screen appeared from out of nowhere and reflected the attack. It hurled straight at Mew-Mew and knocked down the Pokémon.

"Huh?" cried all nine of the Pokémon.

{What . . . was that?} Mew-Mew slowly rose up and glanced around. Alakazam was out-cold and it knew Prince Pikachu wasn't capable of such a powerful attack. Moltres had already flown away so there was no Pokémon left. {Who's there!}

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light and there, between Mew-Mew and the nine Pokémon, stood four very small Pokémon. One resembled a Pikachu, the other resembled an Electabuzz, the third resembled a Jynx, while the final one resembled a Magmar.

Chapter Nine: Bye-Bye Mew-Mew

"What are they?" asked Pidge.

"The Creator Pokégods," said Prince Pikachu slowly. "Pichu, Elekid, Muchuru, and Bubbi. These are the Pokégods that created this planet and the first Pokémon- until the Indigo and Jolt Pokégods emerged and took over."

"I guess creation is the only way to stop that thing," said Hydra, "so the Creator Pokégods are the ones to do the job."

{What puny Pokémon,} replied Mew-Mew. {Those other nine fools and those Eevee had a better chance than you four do.}

"Chu!"

"Ele!"

"Much!"

"Bub!"

Pichu and Elekid combined two electric attacks, while Muchuru released an icy blast of cold air and Bubbi fired a blast of fire. The attacks headed straight towards the altered Mew and . . .

{ARG!} Mew-Mew fell to the ground again, after being attacked. The four Creator Pokégods were damaging Mew-Mew. {So . . . you can harm me. Fine by me. But, I have a feeling you can't kill me.} Mew-Mew hurled another ball of dark energy at the four Pokégods and hit them dead center. But the attack didn't seem to harm them at all. {So, you can harm me but I can't harm you? Well, that's fine. Still can't kill me!}

The four Creator Pokégods looked at each other and nodded. They started to move around and form a circle. As they did so, they all chanted that line in the prophecy. "Only creation can stop it. Only creation can stop it." When the circle was formed, they four Pokégods linked arms and continued their chant.

{A stupid prophecy doesn't prove anything,} replied Mew-Mew, {though that is how I cam into existence. And your stupid prophecy can't do a thing besides bore me.}

"Only creation can stop it. Only creation can stop it." As they held their hands together, a surge of energy started circling around the four Pokégods. The energy surrounded them all and started creating a strange aura of power around them. "Only creation can stop it." Suddenly, they stopped chanting, and the energy surrounding them rose up from around them and shot down into the center of the circle. And then, there was a brilliant flash of light (again). When the light faded away, in the center of the circle sat an egg.

"Only creation can stop it," murmured Prince Pikachu. "They created a new Pokémon?"

"Or a new Pokégod?" murmured Raichuna.

The egg started to rattle and shake. It cracked open, and a yellowish creature with spikes on its head, and still slightly in its shell, emerged.

{What is that?} murmured Mew-Mew.

"To gep . . . _pi_!" sang the small creature. It started to wave its small arms back and forth in a strange rhythmic motion. Its entire body started to glow blue with energy and its fingers suddenly stopped moving. "Tog-gep!" Suddenly, another brilliant flash of light filled the area. When it cleared up, both the four- or possibly five- Creator Pokégods and Mew-Mew had disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Squirt slowly.

"The prophecy came true," said Alakazam, slowly getting up. "The Creator Pokégods somehow had the power to harm Mew-Mew. Then they used their creating power to create a new Pokégod- Togepi. And just as the prophecy said, 'only creation can stop it.' So, their new creation had some sort of inner power and destroyed it."

"Correction," murmured Tortoise. "It only stopped it. We don't know if Togepi killed Mew-Mew or not."

"These Creator Pokégods are the same ones that hid the Jolt Pokégods evolution stones," murmured Alakazam. "Though they helped us know, they could still be considered a threat- especially this new one."

Bulbie sighed and murmured to herself. "They've helped us before . . . but there's some new power out there that helped me- and it wasn't the Indigo, Jolt, Protector, or Creator Pokégods."

Alakazam sighed as he rose up. "You've defeated Mew-Mew, congratulations." Alakazam rose up into the air and nodded. "Your village even defended itself against the Mew and won." Alakazam pointed downward at Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. "As your reward, you give you a symbol of unity between the Jolt and Indigo Pokégods. It's a Pokémon created by use but can only evolve through the Jolt Pokégod's evolution stones. It's a gift for your victory." Alakazam teleported back to the Evolution Cavern, taking Efi with him.

The nine Pokémon collapsed, completely warn out.

"Well," said Pidge slowly, "at least we won."

"Another day, another battle," murmured Prince Pikachu. "This war just keeps on getting stranger and-"

"Look!" The eight Pokémon glanced at Raichuna, as he pointed upward to the sky. There seemed to be some sort of meteor or comet of some kind falling towards their planet.

__

To be continued in The Moon Pokémon_ . . ._


	7. The Moon Pokémon

****

THE

POKéMON

WARS

The Pokégods have a hand full when

Pokémon from the moon start to invade.

__

Episode VII

The Moon Pokémon

****

Jay Barial

__

Legend of the Moon Pokémon

At one point in time, my Pokémon Researchers and Pokémon Watchers believed that specific Pokémon originally originated from the moon, or some nearby planet other than earth. These Pokémon were Jigglypuff, Clefairy, Nidoran male, Nidoran female, Serebii, and their evolved forms. And, at one point, Pokémon Researches uncovered the strange devices the concealed the weakened spirits of the Pokégods Alakazam and Gengar . . . along with what appeared to be a giant Jigglypuff-Pokégod . . .

Chapter One: Shattered Homes

"Hey look! They're back!"

All the injured and worn out Digimon of New Village gathered as Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, Bulbie, Chara, Squirt, Pidge, Venus, Hydra, Tortoise, and Sky all slowly came into the village. Houses and small buildings were destroyed, and fires were still being put out, but to their surprise, there wasn't a Mew in sight.

"Good, you're back alive," said Herakurosu, as he approached the ten Pokémon warriors. "From what we saw, it appeared it appeared to be quite a battle. Was that not Alakazam I saw."

"Yeah there was Alakazam, Mew-Mew, the Creator Pokégods, and whatever else was there," muttered Raichuna as he and the others trudged pass their ally from the other continent.

"Did we miss something?" asked a Butterfree, as she lowered herself down in front of them.

"Meta?" asked Pidge slowly. "That you?"

"Um, Frea now, but yet it's me." The Butterfree did a little spin in the air and chuckled. "See, now I don't have to stay behind anymore."

Prince Pikachu sighed as he fell to the ground. "We need a break."

"Why, what happened?" asked Prima, as he approached the crowd. "Explain to us exactly what happened?"

****

"Well _this_ should be interesting," murmured Meowtho, as he turned to his two commanders. "It appears we have some visitors among us."

"That meteor that fell from the sky, you mean?" asked Commander Koffings. "Yes, other _Pokénib_ members are investigating it right now."

Meowtho snorted. "No need for investigations," replied Meowtho. "Gengar has already informed me about this whole thing. We've had visitors with us for quite some time now." Meowtho chuckled. "But Alakazam's fools will most likely be taking care of this."

"Did they not just come from the deadly battle with Mew-Mew?" asked the Ekans.

"This, that is correct but these are foolish ones," replied Meowtho. "They'll do anything to keep Alakazam happy- or else he'd simply stop protecting them and consider them a treat."

The Ekans slithered towards the emperor of the _Pokénib_ Empire. "But what of these rumored Creator Pokégods? And the one who destroyed Mew-Mew . . . Togepi."

"Mew-Mew wasn't destroyed, merely concealed until it has enough strength and power to break free," murmured Meowtho. "At this time, we shall strike Alakazam's pathetic Pokémon warriors."

"What shall we do now?" asked Commander Koffings.

Meowtho chuckled, as he turned away from his two commanders and glanced outside towards the blue sky. "There's one thing both the Indigo Pokégods and these Pokémon warriors are forgetting: Moltres."

"Hmmm?" wondered the two commanders in confusion.

"Moltres has left its tower, away from the Evolution Cavern entrance, and is now idle," answered Meowtho. "It no longer feels it needs to protect the Indigo Pokégods now that it is out of their presence, and is now uncontrollable, as most of the prophecies say would happen."

"So we'll go after Moltres?" asked the two commanders.

"Moltres will come third on our list," answered Meowtho. "We don't know of its location, so we'll go after Articuno and Zapdos first. With them on our side, these Pokémon warriors, the _Pokénite_ Empire, and the Pokégods themselves won't be able to stop us."

Chapter Two: The Pokégod's Servant

"So, in the end, after Efi and the Creator Pokégods appear, and they call forth Togepi, this might not be over yet?" asked Prima.

"And why wouldn't it be over?" asked Prince Pikachu, after they had all explained what had happened.

"The meteor could still be a part of this whole Mew thing," replied Prima.

Bulbie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. This has something to do with other forces at work here. The Mew all retreated when they realized that Mew-Mew was gone." Bulbie glanced up at the sky, and sighed. "Something else is going on here."

Squirt and Chara sighed and replied simply, "screw it."

Frea nodded. "Yeah, if something _does_ happen, we should wait for it to happen. We have enough problems here at New Village, rebuilding and all. If those creatures do show here, we'll be ready."

Herakurosu chuckled. "You're feisty for a newly evolved Pokémon, aren't ya?"

Frea shrugged and glanced at Pidge. "I've always been like this, right?"

Pidge sighed and nodded. "Sad, but true."

The small group of Pokémon started laughing. Even though it truly wasn't that funny, they were all so exhausted and so glad it was all over.

As the laughing slowly died down, there was a brilliant flash of light and Efi, one of Alakazam's newest elite warriors, appeared before them and started walking towards the group.

"What's so funny?" asked Efi, approaching Prince Pikachu and the others.

"What do you want?" asked Prince Pikachu.

"More like, what does Alakazam want?" muttered Herakurosu.

Efi stopped and glanced back at the stream of smoke that the meteor had left. "There are new Pokémon here that are attempting to reach the Evolution Cavern. Additionally, the _Pokénib_ Empire has sent troops over to capture these new Pokémon, which would not be good for us."

"So, you want us to stop them for your Pokégods, right?" asked Herakurosu.

Efi glared at Herakurosu and snorted. "_Actually_ Herakurosu, they didn't mention you." Efi glanced at Bulbie, Squirt, Chara, Raichuna, Frea, and Pidge. "You six were chosen by Alakazam to investigate this fallen meteor and stop the _Pokénib_ troops."

"What about me?" asked Prince Pikachu.

"Go with them for now," replied Efi. "When I appear again, you'll be coming with me to help the Pokégod of Light." Efi closed its eyes and teleported away with a brilliant flash of light.

"No time for rest," muttered Bulbie and Squirt, slowly getting up.

"I can come with you, if you need my assistance," said Herakurosu. "There's not much happening in our continent, so my troops can help you out."

Prince Pikachu nodded as he slowly rose up. "Prima."

"Yes?" The Primeape rushed over to the Pikachu, and did a little bow. "What is it that you request?"

"I need some of your strongest warriors," said Prince Pikachu. "If these Pokémon from the meteor are causing such a _big_ threat, we'll probably need backup." He glanced at his friends and shouted, "we'll rest for several seconds, but we'll have to head on out soon."

Chapter Three: The Deadly Attack

"So, these strange new Pokémon are coming from another world?" asked Pidge. "Does this mean there's a whole different planet, full of new Pokémon?"

The Pokémon were all flying by Pidgeot towards the Hidden Mountain where the giant meteor had crashed. As they flew towards there, they could see _Pokénib_, along with several _Pokénite_, troops heading towards the mountain by foot.

"Or maybe they're planet couldn't support life anymore," said Herakurosu, "and these are the only survivors left."

"Who traveled here through a meteor?" replied Raichuna, with a large hint of sarcasm.

Herakurosu shrugged. "You never know."

Frea chuckled, as she flew side-by-side next to the Pidgeot. "Course, they're planet can't be as bad as ours. We have empires, Pokégods, tyrants, and war. There can't be anything worse than that."

As the Pidgeot flock continued flying towards the mountain, several blasts of energy shot out from the foot of the mountain. The two blasts took out two Pidgeot and they fell towards the ground.

"Those looked like hyper beams," murmured Chara.

"They have the same powers as we do on our planet," murmured Herakurosu. He glanced at Prince Pikachu and shouted, "how do we know one of the Pokégod groups didn't just do summon a huge meteor and to trick the empires."

"Cause Efi wouldn't have come to us if it were a trap." Prince Pikachu stood up on his Pidgeot and turned towards to other troops. "All Pidgeot, dive down so you won't get hit by the hyper beams!"

The Pidgeot flock continued flying at full speed towards the mountain, but lowered themselves down towards the trees so that they wouldn't get hit as easily. The flock scatted throughout the forest, attempting to surround the giant mountain by all sides.

But, even as the Pidgeot scattered, hyper beams continued knocking down Pidgeot.

Prince Pikachu's Pidgeot, who was none other than Sky, shot back up into the air and shouted to the others, "all Pidgeot, land and troops attack!" Then, Sky dived back down into the forest and landed by Prince Pikachu companion Pokémon.

As the Pokémon warriors hopped off of their Pidgeot, there were several loud roars as several Tauros from the _Pokénib_ Empire started stampeding towards the Hidden Mountain.

"Pidgeot," said Prince Pikachu, "try to slow down the Tauros with your wind attacks." The Pikachu turned towards the others and nodded. "Everyone else, full speed towards the mountain!"

While Pidge and Frea flew towards the mountain, the Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmeleon, Raichu, and Herakurosu ran as fast as they could towards the Hidden Mountain, hoping none of the hyper beams would it them. 

As they continued running they suddenly emerged in the clearing around the Hidden Mountain, and guarding the various entrances were these strange large Pokémon they had never seen before. One was a light blue while the other was a dark purple. The large purple one had a giant horn, while the blue one had a smaller horn but appeared to be more well built, and had obvious features that hinted her to be a female Pokémon. There were two of these creatures guarding this particular entrance to the cave.

"What are these things?" murmured Prince Pikachu, slowly backing up.

"I'm not sure," murmured Raichuna, "but there's nothing we can't shock. Thunder!"

"Thunderbolt!" Prince Pikachu and Raichuna stood side by side and released deadly bolts of electricity that attempted to shock the giant and strange Pokémon, but as soon as they attack ended they remained unharmed.

"I'm guessing they're ground-types," murmured Pidge.

"We could always ask who they are." Frea slowly approached them and asked, "who are you and why are you firing at us?"  
"I am Nidoqueen," introduced the blue one.

"And I am Nidoking," said the purple one.

"We are the chosen Pokémon the guard the last Pokémon from the moon," they said at once. "And no feeble empire nor any group of rebels will stop our high lords." It was too late for Frea when suddenly they both fired duel hyper beams at the butterfly Pokémon.

Chapter Four: The Raticate . . .

"_Rat_!" As the two hyper beams headed straight towards the curious Frea, a Raticate from New Village jumped from out of a tree and slammed Frea to the ground just before the hyper beams hit.

"Who are you?" hissed Frea, slowly getting free from the Raticate.

"He's a Raticate from New Village," answered Herakurosu. "He was one of the Pokémon that were holding off the Mew attack."

Frea fell silent as she and the Raticate headed back towards their companions.

"Take this!" Chara, Squirt, and Bulbie took advantaged of the recharging Pokémon and fired their flamethrower, water gun, and razor leaf attacks at the Nidoqueen creature and the Nidoking monster. But the two attacks didn't seem very effective as the two giant Pokémon started towards them.

"Time to put you all to rest! Whirlwind!" Pidge started to rapidly flap her wings to try to knock down the two Pokémon, but they were extremely strong.

"These two Pokémon were probably evolved through some kind of evolution stone the Pokégods on their world had," murmured Raichuna.

Prince Pikachu turned to Herakurosu and replied, "Raichuna's electric attacks don't work against ground-types, and since he's the only stone-evolved Pokémon we have right now, we'll be needing your strength to stop these Pokémon."

"I can't get in close enough," replied Herakurosu. "One blast of their hyper beam will knock be down to the ground."

"Then let me!" The same Raticate swiftly climbed up a tree, without the Nidoqueen and the Nidoking taking any notice.

"Frea, Pidge," said Raichuna, "try hitting those two with a razor wind attack."

Frea turned towards Raichuna with a puzzled face. "Pidge's whirlwind attack was completely ineffective, how do you expect a razor wind attack to be effective?"

"It's called a distraction," answered Pidge, swiftly flying towards the two Pokémon.

Frea sighed and followed after the small Pidgey. The two flapped their wings and released sharp blade-like gusts of winds to try to slash their opponents, but they weren't enough and the two giant Pokémon knocked them away.

"Ha!" The Raticate jumped from out of the tree and lunged towards the Nidoking, sinking its giant tooth into its shoulder.

"My turn." Herakurosu swiftly darted towards the Nidoqueen and used its take down attack, knocking the giant Pokémon against the wall of the cave.

"Time to finish them off," said Bulbie, stepping up in front of Prince Pikachu and the others. "Stun spore!" Bulbie released a yellowish spore upon the two giant ground-type Pokémon, and slowly paralyzed them.

"Right! Sleep powder!" Frea got up and fluttered over to two stunned Pokémon. Frea released a bluish powder from its wings and slowly put to two guards to sleep.

Frea, Herakurosu, and the Raticate landed in front of the two Pokémon, as they collapsed on the ground and dozing off.

"Good job," said Prince Pikachu, slowly walking passed the two giant knocked out Pokémon, as the others quickly followed after.

"Hey . . . _what about me_!" shouted Pidge, who remained on the ground. "I'm still here ya know!"

Frea chuckled as she flew over and helped her old friend up.

"Huh?" Chara turned around and she saw a tinkle of light and heard the Tauros' mooing not too far off. "The Tauros are almost here. The Pidgeot must have not been enough for them."

Herakurosu nodded. "This Raticate and I can handle these Tauros."

"Count us in too," said Frea and Pidge, landing next to the two Pokémon.

"Right, we'll go on ahead," said Raichuna. "We'll be back for you all after this battle is over. And if this Nidoqueen and Nidoking wake up, just hit it with stun spore or sleep powder again."

"Time to see what crashed inside the Hidden Mountain," murmured Prince Pikachu.

Chapter Five: Inside the Hidden Mountain

Prince Pikachu, Raichuna, Bulbie, Chara, and Squirt all slowly hiked up the Hidden Mountain path that would led to the hole in space that the meteor had caused that would led to the Evolution Cavern.

"Heh," chuckled Squirt, "think about it. The last time we were in the Hidden Mountain, it was the first time this group really met."

Chara cleared her throat and pointed back towards the entrance. "Course, Pidge and Frea were both there too."

"Yeah, but you know, it's symbolizes something," said Squirt.

Bulbie and Chara eyed Squirt out of the corner of their eyes and replied, "and what exactly is that, _Squirt_?'

"Well, uh, I'm not positive," said Squirt, "but it's important." Squirt then started chuckling as he realized that he had been rambling for awhile, and didn't want to make himself look bad. Chara and Bulbie were slightly confused as a giant sweat drop appeared on both of their heads.

Prince Pikachu rolled his eyes and sighed. "So young."

"So true," agreed Raichuna.

"Huh?" The three Pokémon stopped arguing and turned towards the Pikachu and the Raichu. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

The two smirked as they continued walking when suddenly . . .

"Tuff!"

"Fable!"

Suddenly, two giant pink Pokémon appeared in the pathway in front of them. One resembled a giant pink fairy, while the other resembled a giant pink balloon. Behind them were two other of these Pokémon, a Nidoqueen, a Nidoking, and what appeared to be two pre-evolved versions of the two Pokémon that stood before them.

At the end of the path lay a giant hole, which the meteor had created, along with a giant portal to the Evolution Cavern right in the center of the hole.

"You shall not disrupt the current events which are taking place in our new home," said the giant balloon Pokémon.

"Our two lords shall meet your Pokégods," growled the giant fairy Pokémon.

"I'm afraid to ask," said Chara, "but you two are?"

"Wigglytuff," said the giant balloon Pokémon.

"Clefable," said the giant fairy Pokémon.

Prince Pikachu shrugged as he turned towards the others. "I guess we can just attack if their lords are right up ahead."

"Right!" Raichuna started to illuminate with electricity and released a powerful shock that fried to the giant pink Pokémon. But the electric blast wasn't enough.

"Razor leaf!"

"Water gun!"

"Flamethrower!"

The three other Pokémon stepped forward and released their deadly attacks, but they weren't enough to stop this giant Pokémon.

"I these are pretty strong Pokémon," murmured Bulbie.

"Clefable!" Suddenly, the giant fairy Pokémon started waved its fingers back and forth in a rhythmic motion and its fingers started to glow a bright blue.

None of the other Pokémon moved, not positive what attack they were using.

"That's the same attack Togepi was using," noted Prince Pikachu.

Raichuna glanced passed the Wigglytuff and Clefable, and the other Pokémon were almost at the portal. "Prince, we'll need to get around these two giant Pokémon using our agility."

"We can handle anything they throw at us," replied Chara.

"Right." Prince Pikachu and Raichuna started running at full speed towards them. Then, Clefable stopped waving its fingers and it started glowing and suddenly released a deadly earthquake attack. But, the Pikachu and Raichu managed to continue running and dodge the earthquake attack by jumping on the side of the cave and then jumped off of the wall and landed behind the two giant fairies.

But, the earthquake attack hit the other three Pokémon, throwing them off balance and creating a rock slide.

"Tuff!" As Prince Pikachu and Raichuna started running towards the Pokémon with the Nidoqueen and Nidoking guards, they started hearing a soothing song from the Wigglytuff. The song was slowing them down and making then incredibly drowse.

And with them slowing down, this gave the other moon Pokémon the perfect opportunity to enter the portal. And as they did, the portal closed behind them . . .

"Darn," mumbled Prince Pikachu as he slowly started to fall asleep.

"Not quite yet." Efi had already reappeared before the Pikachu and was swiftly teleporting itself and Prince Pikachu over to the Evolution Cavern.

Chapter Six: The Mysterious Warrior

"Stand back Tauros, whirlwind!" The Pidgey and the Butterfree flew up as more Tauros started stampeding towards the mountain and flapped their wings furiously slowing down the Pokémon.

Raticate and Herakurosu took this time to tackling and bite the slowed down Tauros, slowing taking out the remaining Tauros.

The Raticate landed right next to Herakurosu and nodded. "That was easy."

"I have a feeling it isn't over yet," murmured Herakurosu, as Frea and Pidge landed next to them.

"Well, you're right!" Suddenly, the four Pokémon's attention was turned towards a Lickitung and a Victreebell that stood in a tree. It was none other than the Pokémon commanders from the _Pokénite_. Below them were several Marowak, accompanied by a giant Snorlax.

"And let me guess," said Pidge, "this Snorlax is your ultimate weapon?"

The Lickitung and the Victreebell landed in front of Marowak and Snorlax. "Well, you try to defeat them."

"Pidge, Frea, full power attacks on Snorlax," said Herakurosu. He turned towards Raticate. "Use your super fang attack while I'll use my mega punch."

The four Pokémon rushed towards the giant Snorlax, but all of their attacks were ineffective as they bounced off of the blubber Pokémon.

"Ha!" laughed Commander Lickitung. "Your feeble attempts amuse us so." He turned towards the Marowak. "Take them out _now_!"

The three Marowak nodded and pulled out their bone clubs and headed straight towards the four Pokémon.

"These Pokémon I can handle." Herakurosu grabbed on of the clubs of the incoming Marowak and took it out of the Pokémon's hands, and whacked the Marowak in the face. But as Herakurosu tried to attack the other two, they swiftly moved out of the way and started surrounding Herakurosu. They were combining their double team and agility attacks to confuse Herakurosu.

"Stun spore!" Frea quickly flew over the circling Marowak and tried to release its yellowish powder upon them, but the Marowak were spinning so fast that it created a giant wind, which sent the spores flying up towards Frea, and ended up paralyzing her.

Suddenly, more razor leafs shot out from the tree, and a water gun attack and a flamethrower attack emerged from two other surrounding trees. The attacks managed to hit the two circling Marowak and cause them to lose control of their attacks and forced them to stumble around until they hit a tree.

Then, three strange new Pokémon that Frea, Pidge, and the Raticate had never seen before emerged from out of the trees.

"You're here." Herakurosu smirked. "Just as Prince Pikachu has close allies of his own, as do I." He turned towards the grass Pokémon with the giant leaf on its head, while another one was a small blue alligator-like Pokémon, and the third was a small mouse-like Pokémon with a flame on its back. "Meet Rita the Chikorita, Toto the Waninoko, and Hindo the Hinoarashi. They're from the same city I come from over in the other continent."

"Yeah, family reunion, blah-blah," muttered Commander Victreebell. He turned to the three injured Marowak who lay unconscious by the trees, but then turned to the giant, blubbery, Pokémon, "Snorlax!"

Herakurosu turned towards the giant Snorlax that roared with angry as it slowly stood up. "All right guys, use your attacks!"

"Razor wind!" The Butterfree quickly flew up and started to beat its wings rapidly, creating sharp gusts of winds.

"Whirlwind!" The Pidgey began rapidly flapping its wings, creating a thick whirlwind.

"Razor leaf!" The Chikorita swung its head, and released tons of sharp leafs that head straight towards Snorlax.

"Water gun!" The Waninoko inhaled and jumped up. It released a powerful blast of gushing water that headed straight towards the sleepy Pokémon.

"Flamethrower!" The Hinoarashi's flame started to enlarge and it released a powerful flamethrower attack.

The five attacks headed straight for Snorlax and caused a giant explosion and dust and smoke covered the area.

"Now Raticate!" ordered Herakurosu.

Herakurosu and Raticate darted straight towards the Snorlax, which was sure to be too injured to fight, when suddenly the smoke cleared and the Snorlax was about to body slam them.

Swiftly, the two Pokémon jumped out of the way of the Snorlax, and it (more or less) fell onto the ground.

Suddenly, dead silence filled the air. The hyper beams from the other Nidoqueen and the other Nidoking stopped firing and the Tauros heard stopped stampeding. Suddenly, a bright light shot from the tip of the Hidden Mountain shot up into the sky.

"That beam of light," murmured Herakurosu. "Those strange new Pokémon must have reached that portal to the Evolution Cavern. That light is from the closing of the gate to a holy ground- and the Evolution Cavern is a holy ground."

As the bright light continued to shine, the Snorlax turned towards the distracted Herakurosu and was about to attack, when a strange dark warrior appeared and swiftly slashed passed the Snorlax. But, this slash was different and badly harmed the Snorlax. It hurt so badly, that its eyes started to water and it quickly started to run away.

When the light disappeared, Herakurosu stood right in front of a strange, dark, warrior. "And you are?"

"No need for you to now." It held up its large claws, that twinkled in the light of the sun. "But trust me, I'm not on your side." Then, it appeared to disappear, but it Herakurosu felt a prick in his arm.

He glanced down at his arm, and a large slash mark had appeared. This strange new warrior was so fast that even Herakurosu could see it. And it wasn't on their side, or either of the empires' sides.

Chapter Seven: Back to the Evolution Cavern . . .

[WARNING: This is to all readers. The action stuff more or less ends here. Sorry. It's mostly talk.]

Efi had appeared just as the portal to the Evolution Cavern had closed. It was now that these strange, new, moon Pokémon had entered the cavern, and it was now that Efi was summoned to bring Prince Pikachu to the Evolution Cavern to help the Indigo Pokégods with their newest problem.

Efi and Prince Pikachu reappeared from the Hidden Mountain to the Evolution Cavern.

"What's going on?" growled Prince Pikachu, looking around in confusion.

"You and your friends failed," said Efi, "just as Alakazam suspected."

Prince Pikachu cringed, then growled, "then why did you want us to try to stop the meteor?"

"Well, Alakazam just wanted you to stop the _Pokénib_, the _Pokénite_, and brand-new dark warriors from getting to the portal," replied Efi. "Now, that they're here, they'll want something and Alakazam will want a common Pokémon here as a representative."

"_Common_ Pokémon?" growled Prince Pikachu. He rolled his eyes as he glanced around the frozen wasteland. They were in the same protective bubble as the last time Prince Pikachu was here, but they remained on the ground instead of in the air where the Pokégods were.

Suddenly, in the empty space in front of the Indigo Pokégods, a hole in space opened up and revealed a giant bubble holding what appeared to be the pre-evolved forms of Wigglytuff and Clefable, along with a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking- with two pre-evolved form of the two ground Pokémon.

"There are no need for these bubbles," murmured Alakazam as he closed his eyes. "My psychic abilities have managed to shield the powers of the Evolution Cavern from meager Pokémon like yourself and the Pikachu down there."

Alakazam, Golem, Gengar, and Machamp lowered themselves from the air and landed next to Efi and Prince Pikachu. The bubble containing the moon Pokémon lowered them to the ground and popped as soon as it touched the ground. Prince Pikachu and Efi's bubble additionally popped.

"So, you are the legendary moon Pokémon from Earth's moon we've heard so much about," sneered Golem. "What do you want? And who are you?"

The pre-evolved Wigglytuff and Clefable walked forward and they replied, "we are the Pokémon in charge here!"

"I am the warrior Clefairy," said the pre-evolved Clefable, taking a bow.

"And I am the lord of the moon Pokémon, Jigglypuff," said the small balloon Pokémon.

The Indigo Pokégods all looked at Clefable and Jigglypuff and started cracking up. "You are the Pokémon that rule that moon?"

Chapter Eight: The Powers from the Moon

"So, you think that's real funny?" asked Jigglypuff, as it puffed up with angry. "You think that you and your pathetic Pokégods can destroy the moon Pokémon." She glanced at Clefairy and nodded. "Do it."

Clefairy started waving her fingers back and forth and back and forth until they started to glow and a giant explosion from the top of the cave occurred and a bunch of rocks started falling on the Pokégods heads.

"You think we're powerless? Ha!" Jigglypuff inhaled and started to sing the same soothing song Wigglytuff that put Raichuna, Bulbie, Squirt, and Chara to sleep. Prince Pikachu rapidly covered its eyes, but Efi didn't and it slowly fell asleep. But, the Pokégods were so large that the powers of Jigglypuff weren't affective.

"So, you think we're powerless now?" growled Clefairy. "Well, just wait till all of our Pokémon attack your continent and destroy it." Clefairy chuckled. "We already know of your problems. The three Empires, the Creator Pokégods, the Mew, and even your little Warrior Pokémon."

"Warrior Pokémon?" repeated Prince Pikachu.

Jigglypuff turned her attention towards Prince Pikachu and chuckled. "Aw, yes, that's what you're being called these days. The warriors from New Village, protected by the powers of the Pokégod of Light."

It hadn't occurred to Prince Pikachu yet, or he had simply thought of it as a mistake, but the Pikachu hadn't noticed the fact that Jigglypuff had said "three empires" instead of two.

"And who can forget your newest worries, our own." Jigglypuff sighed. "On the moon, we had Pokégods of our own. We had Protector Pokégods, legendary canines, which would protect our Pokégods, we had Creator Pokégods, and we even had our own group of Mew, known as Serebii . . ."

"And here's some bad news," said Clefairy. "Several of the Creator Pokégods, along with the three Protector Pokégods, are here on your planet." Clefairy chuckled as he turned away. "And a group of Serebii are here too . . ."

"So, what should we fear?" growled Prince Pikachu. "There are millions of Pokémon on this planet, and nineteen Pokégods here on our planet, what's so special about _you_ Pokémon?"

"Well," sneered Clefairy, turning away from Prince Pikachu, "there's something important that we discovered when we came here: It appears that in this world, our powers are slightly altered."

"For example," said Jigglypuff, "here, my powers to sing have been altered to cause Pokémon to fall to sleep."

Prince Pikachu nodded. "And you think that Serebii, your Creator and Protector Pokégods will cause chaos throughout our planet. And, probably destroy it like yours?"

"Your rather smart for an electric rat," replied Clefairy.

Jigglypuff cleared his throat and began its conclusion. "All you have to do turn me, the representative of these new Pokémon, and the chaos around _my_ Hidden Mountain will end."

"Your mountain!" shouted Prince Pikachu from the ground. "That mountain belongs to all of us! Why should it be yours!"

"Our meteor, which we took to escape from the moon, crashed into it," replied the Nidoking guard. "Thus, it becomes ours."

"Fine," replied Alakazam, creating a sound proof light screen bubble around Prince Pikachu, "you, Jigglypuff, can join the Indigo Pokégods."

"Excellent," said Jigglypuff. "As a gift for you, we shall give our gifts from the moon to you: the moonstone, the magical singing technique, and the powers of the metronome."

"And all you have to do is give Jigglypuff the mysterious food that bears the power to create a Pokégod," said Clefairy.

Alakazam closed his eyes, as several light screen bubbles surrounded all the Pokémon, except for Jigglypuff. "This only works if you are being powered by the Evolution Cavern." Alakazam held out his hand to reveal a small, rock-like food.

Prince Pikachu squinted and replied, "looks and smells like candy." He rolled his eyes. "Whoa, I guess that candy be me real rare, eh?"

But, no one seemed to be listening to the meager little Pokémon, as Alakazam handed the small Jigglypuff, what others would soon refer to as "rare candy." This food had the power to turn regular Pokémon into Pokégods, if they were in a holy realm, such as the Celestial Sky, or in a realm releasing powerful energy, like the Evolution Cavern.

Jigglypuff bit into the food and slowly started to grow and grow. It seemed to be inflating more and more, as strange dark brown designs appeared to be form all around Jigglypuff. Slowly, the simple little Jigglypuff became the Pokégod of the Moon.

And there was yet another powerful tyrant among these Indigo Pokégods.

Chapter Nine: Aftermath

"Razor leaf!"

"Water _gun_!"

"Ember attack!"

"_Tuff_!" cried Wigglytuff, as Bulbie, Squirt, and Chara all attacked the Pokémon from the moon.

"**Thunder**!"

"Fable," mumbled Clefable, as Raichuna released a powerful blast of electricity, frying the fairy Pokémon.

"Mega _punch_!"

"Hyper fang!"

Herakurosu and the Raticate double teamed a Nidoking and Nidoqueen that was trying to attack them. Luckily, they weren't too powerful.

"Razor wind!"

"Whirlwind!"

Frea and Pidge stopped several pre-evolved Nidoking and Nidoqueen Pokémon known as Nidoran by using their powerful wings to slow them down.

After regaining consciousness, the Warrior Pokémon caught up in the cave chased after the Wigglytuff and Clefable that had attacked them outside of the cave.

As all the Pokémon from New Village continued attacking, along with Herakurosu, Bulbie hesitated several times in the battle. It was almost as if something was watching him. It was the same feeling Bulbie had gotten when he was captured by the troops of the empire.

Bulbie glanced around until . . . "_YOU_!" Bulbie's vines shot into a tree and they wrapped around something. The Bulbasaur drew out the entangled Pokémon from the tree, to reveal a small, green, fairy-like Pokémon. "You! You're one of those moon Pokémon, _aren't_ you!"

"Um, yes, I am," said the small Pokémon slowly. "I am Serebii. I wish to help you, since you are a grass Pokémon from this planet- like I am a grass Pokémon the moon."

"So why are you here?" growled Bulbie.

"To help your friends," answered the Pokémon known as Serebii. It pointed towards the mountain and replied, "look."

Bulbie turned around just in time to see a giant boulder come hurling down from the mountain and plummet straight towards Frea, Pidge, and Squirt. Before Bulbie could even say a word, the giant boulder crashed right down into the three Pokémon.

"_NO_!" cried Bulbie.

The Serebii, who had been released when Bulbie had seen what was happening, circled around Bulbie and landed in front of the Pokémon. "Here, on your planet, my powers are stronger. Additionally . . . I have new abilities." Serebii closed its eyes and suddenly, everything around them froze, except for Bulbie and the Serebii. Slowly, the scenery around them at first start to slowly move backwards in time. The giant rock moved off of the Pokémon and back into position. Suddenly, time returned to normal and Bulbie knew what to do.

"Watch out!" Bulbie swiveled around and its vines shot out towards the giant falling rock and they crackled the rock multiple times until they were all small rocks. Luckily Bulbie's warning got Frea, Squirt, and Pidge out of the way of any debris. Bulbie turned around to ask the Serebii what had happened, but it had already disappeared.

"Pokémon!" Suddenly, the image of Golem appeared hovering over the Hidden Mountain. "All Pokémon, stand down."

Frea, Herakurosu, Commander Victreebell, and all the other Pokémon around the area glanced up at the image of the Pokégod.

"All Pokémon who are not here to serve their praise to the new Pokégod," said Golem, hesitating at these next words, "_Jigglypuff_, are ordered to leave. If you do not depart now, a serious tremor will be released, caused through my powers. You must leave the Hidden- . . . you must leave the Mt. Moon immediately."

"Arg!" Prince Pikachu reappeared from a teleport attack, and Efi appeared for a split second as it teleported back to the Evolution Cavern.

"What happened?" asked Herakurosu, as he and the others approached Prince Pikachu.

"It's a long story," answered Prince Pikachu, "which I'll tell you about when we return to New Village." He turned to Commander Victreebell and Commander Lickitung. "I suggest you leave to. Unless you want to face Golem, our Pokégod of Earth."

The two commanders of the _Pokénite_ Empire sighed and glanced at each other. "Let's go!" They quickly fled from the area.

****

"Well?" asked Meowtho, who was peering out from his base as Commander Ekans approached him.

"We have been successful in locating Articuno," answered the commander.

"Good," said Meowtho. "Ready our flying troops. We're heading out in the morning."

__

To be continued in The Mysterious Birds – Part I: Articuno_ . . ._


End file.
